Crash
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: It may not have worked out for us years ago, but I still love you ... You still set my heart ... my body ... my soul aflame ... Even though you've deceived me ... I still want you ... I might even still love you ... But ... Can I forgive you?
1. Mercy On My Soul

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything of Sailor Moon or anything related to it. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **AN:** **I hope that I do this fic as much justice as I did for** _Desire_ **& **_Numb_ **. This is the third book in the** _Ardor_ **trilogy, so I hope you enjoy it as much as its predecessors.**

 _It's been 7 years since that day that I walked in on_ _ **him**_ _with those ..._ _ **Women**_ _. 7 years of me trying to mend my heart after such a heart break. 7 years of me being unable to love anyone as much as I loved_ _ **him**_ _._

I snorted, taking a swig of my drink. "He didn't love me as much obviously, " I laughed bitterly, "'Cause he wouldn't have lied to me."

 _But Seiya did love you. He loved as much as you ... Shut up sister! Don't forget that_ _ **newsflash:**_ _ **he lied to and cheated on us!**_ _It wasn't the other way around._ _ **He**_ _was the one who have up on us before we had a chance._ _ **He**_ _was the one who didn't want to wait before_ _ **he**_ _got some other girls to fuck him. So why should we care about_ _ **him**_ _?_

Another snort sounded from me as I downed another shot. "I hope that he's happy with his damn decision. God I was so stupid!" I cursed his name once again.

"Usagi-chan, come on! We need you to help us fill a special order that just arrived!" called Mako-chan from the doorway to the pantry.

I sighed and sat down my shot glass, grabbing my tray from its resting place. "I'm coming!" I called back to her as I made my way back out into the kitchen to grab my orders.

"Here, these two orders need to be delivered first. I'll send Minako-chan out in a few to help you with the rest of the orders, " she directed me, giving me two steaming hot meals to carry out to some diners and went back to cooking whatever.

My mouth watered a bit at the faint aroma of food in the air. "As you wish, Mako-chan, " I chirped to her before heading out to hand out the following orders.

"Hey, Minako-chan, come here!" was the last thing I heard before the door closed behind me.

I neglected to notice the way that Minako-chan was eyeing me during my entire exchange with Mako-chan because the next thing that happened was most likely the cause of her strange behavior.

I sat the plate down at the first table I needed to deliver to and said, "Here's your order. Thank you for eating at Jupiter's Supreme."

I made a move to go and deliver the other dish on my tray when my wrist was grasped by a strong hand.

Turning around, I opened my mouth to chew out the pervert that dared to touch me when a voice that I haven't heard for nearly a decade reached my ears.

"Odango, wait ..." he pleaded to me, his eyes looking into mine.

Cursing myself for what spewed from my treacherous lips after that, I uttered out the last thing I swore to never say again as if I were my 17-year-old self again.

 _"Seiya?"_


	2. Believe In Me

_"Seiya ..."_

Seiya gazed into my eyes, pleading with them. His grip tightened on my wrist as his voice rang within my ears, "Please hear me out."

My eyes narrowed on him. Yanking my wrist away from him, I snapped, "I'm sorry, sir, but I have no clue who you are so please leave me alone."

He opened his mouth when Minako came over.

"Is everything ok over here?" she asked, eyeing me and Seiya. The look in her eyes made me almost explode in a fit of anger.

 _She_ _ **knew**_ _! She and Mako-chan_ _ **KNEW**_ _that he was out here! Why would they do that to me? I can't believe that ..._

Letting out a sound of disgust and giving them both a dirty look, I made my way over to my next and last table for the night. But not before I heard Minako-chan speaking to him.

"I'm sorry that she's acting this way. She's still heartbroken about years ago. She hasn't forgiven you for ..."

I held back an eye roll at that, even though my heart clenched at the mention of that incident. Making my way to the back, I yanked off my apron and threw it down.

Mako-chan frowned, watching me gather my stuff. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?"

I just sent her a cold look as my voice dripped with venom at my next few words.

"I know."

Her green eyes widened slightly, but only a slight sadness reached them instead of shock. "Usagi-chan, all we want is for you to be happy again, " she stated.

 _'Happy'?_ _ **'HAPPY'?!**_ _How can I be_ _ **happy**_ _when the bastard who broke my heart years ago keeps waltzing in and out of my life as if_ _ **nothing**_ _happened?! This is just ...!_

Letting out a sound of aggravation, I clocked myself out and stormed out the backdoor with Mako-chan calling me.

"USAGI-CHAN!"

I tore through the snow like a bat out of hell. I didn't even bother looking around me to make sure that I wasn't being followed on my way to the car. All I wanted to do was go home, throw a few things, scream and shout, drown myself in alcohol, and soak in a nice warm bath in hopes of waking up from this ... This nightmare!

Rifling through my bag for my car keys, I was halfway to my car when my bag fell out from out of my grasp.

"Goddamnit!" I swore, adding a few other choice words as I kneeled down in the snow to gather my things.

"Why me? Just why me?" I cried to myself, trying to gather all of my things. A cold sweat ran down my spine when I realized my keys were lost somewhere in the white mass.

Digging through the pretty, but cold abyss, I nearly had a heart attack when a hand reached out to me with my keys grasped in it out of nowhere.

"Here you go ..."

My heart nearly did a leap at the sound of his voice as I brought my gaze up to meet his tender, but intense one.

 _He still looks almost the same as before, but also different in a way ..._

My eyes widened as I gasped when a certain realization dawned on me. "You cut your hair!" I squeaked, reaching over to touch his dark locks.

He smirked at me. "Well, my hair was starting to get out of control and I'm much older than before so it was only natural to cut my hair, " he mused with a chuckle, giving me a shrug as he took my hands in his to return my car keys.

 _His touch is still the same as well ... My heart is aflame from being this close to him ... His eyes still have that look upon them that -_ _ **PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER TSUKINO!**_

Snapping out of it, I yanked my hand away from him and slid my purse back on my shoulder. "Don't touch me! Don't look at me like _that_ either!" I snapped at him, glaring.

His infamous flirtatious smirk spread across his face after a moment of mixed emotions. "Look at you like what?" he teased, sounding like the him that I fell in love with years ago before ...

Stopping myself from falling into his arms, I sneered at him, "Like _that_! That look makes me very uncomfortable! You don't even have the right to look at me!"

His expression crumpled to one of hurt (a sharp pain struck me at that, but I ignored it). Reaching over to me, he started, "Odango, please hear me out. That was a -."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I cut him off, storming pass him. "You lied to me years ago and you're still lying to me. When will you stop hurting me?!"

Unlocking my car with the controls on my key chain, I moved to open it when he pinned me against the door with his warm body.

I could have sworn that I purred and arched my back against him at having him so close to me, his breath against the nape of my neck.

"Why don't you hear me out? Maybe not right now, but at least some time before I leave Japan again. I want to make things right with you, " he breathed against my neck, sending shivers down my spine from his proximity and warm breath.

 _Curse my damn body for still wanting him!_

He turned me around to look at him. His eyes burned into mine with such intensity that I almost caved into him right then and there.

"You at least need to give me a chance to make things right, Odango. Surely in your heart of hearts, you know that I'm telling the truth, " he puffed against my lips, his eyes scanning my face to see if I was cracking.

Maybe 17-year-old me would've broken down, but 24-year-old me won't allow that so I snapped at him once more.

"Not after what you did! I could never trust you again! Never!" I screamed at him, struggling once more.

He rolled his eyes and pinned me against the car, holding me still. Something deep inside of me was slightly excited by how he was handling me, but I pushed it down to the darkest recesses of my being just like I did years ago when he broke me.

Using one hand to hold my wrists and the other to dig into his pocket, he retrieved a card and tucked it inside of my breast pocket. "Have this to call me at least when you're ready to talk, " he said, giving me a stern look.

I shoved at him with a huff and got into my car. My eyes met his one last time before I drove off into the night ... Trying to escape heartache again.


	3. Why Should I Care?

2 weeks ... It's been **2 weeks** since I've heard from Seiya. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal ever since then, but only slightly.

The girls kept on dropping hints to me about Seiya and I pretended that it went over my head so that they'd just drop it already, but it seemed to have made them more persistent.

Minako-chan even had the nerve to ask me whether or not I had "steamy, hot make-up sex against the wall" with Seiya yet. I almost spontaneously combusted and whacked her upside the head for even entertaining the ... The _sick_ thought of me ever giving into him so ... _Easily_.

 _Well, you were to giving into him weeks ago when he had you pressed against your car and you ground your -_ _ **SHUT UP!**_

"URGH!" I snarled to myself, throwing my brush across the room and resumed drinking my tea.

 _You know that you want to see and talk to him, even if it's to yell at him again. You've done exhausted all of your ... equipment and hands trying to push him from your mind, which hasn't worked at all. You've only made yourself much more frustrated than you already were._

I rolled my eyes at myself. "Yeah right, " I quipped, taking one last sip of my drink before my eyes fluttered to the calling card beside me.

 _"Have this to call me at least when you're ready to talk ..."_ I heard Seiya's voice saying within my head before it decided to repeat itself.

 _"... to talk ..."_

 _"... to talk ..."_

 _ **"... TO TALK!"**_

A shriek wretched itself from my throat as I snatched up the cursed thing that's been taunting me for the past 2 weeks.

Moving to dial Seiya's number, I paused.

 _Do you really want to risk him sweet talking you back into his arms? Because it'll be quite stupid of us to allow him back in after what he did years ago. We can't afford to be hurt again_.

I ran that over and over in my mind several times before finally dialing up his number and waited for him to answer.

He picked up after a second ring. "Hello?" he breathed, sounding quite groggy.

 _Damn his voice is still sexy as hell when it's early in the morning. I wish that I could -_ _ **PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!**_

"If this is some kind of prank, I swear that -," he started, practically growling into the phone before I cut him off nervously.

"Anou ... It's me ... Usagi, " I said, wanting to hit myself for sounding like a lovesick school girl calling her crush.

 **That** seemed to have gotten him to wake him up fully as he exclaimed in surprise, "You **actually** called me?!"

I held in a laugh at his astonishment about my calling him and replied, "Don't get any bright ideas, Kou. I only called you because ... Because I was sick and tired of looking at your calling card." _Great! Now I look desperate!_

A slight chuckle sounded from him before he squashed it down. "So, what do you want to know?" he prompted, taking on a much more calmer demeanor than before.

 _Well, he_ _ **is**_ _an actor ... A damn good one too! Maybe we can -_ _ **NO!**_

Readjusting my robe, I stated, "I want you to meet me at my apartment. I'll send you the address after I hang up. _No funny business_ either when you get here."

He hummed, "As you wish, Odango-hime."

Hearing his pet name for me sent my heart fluttering and cringing at the sound of it.

 _I've missed him calling me that ..._

A slight smile spread across my face. Surely it looked silly and resembled a love-struck teenage girl, but it didn't stop me from feeling good. "See you soon, Seiya. Please ... Don't make me regret this, " I sighed, allowing myself to be completely honest with him.

Seiya took only a few seconds to reply to me and it had me beaming brilliantly.

"You won't. I promise you this ..." were his last words before he hung up.

I texted him my address and resumed my previous activity of lounging on the couch.

 _Maybe you should get dressed or better yet - put on a bra._

I looked down at myself with a blush, wrapping my robe around myself tighter. Then a snort escaped me as another thought occurred.

 _Why should I care if I'm still in my sleepwear around my_ _ **ex-boyfriend**_ _? I doubt he'd notice anything since he probably has a_ _ **wife**_ _by now._

A slight sense of nausea hit me at that thought, but I shrugged it off and changed the channel of my TV.

Almost half an hour passed before a knocking sound occurred from the other side of my apartment.

 _He got here really fast!_

I got up, moving over to the door. Readjusting my top and robe once more to make sure that I didn't magically slip out what little bit of curves I did have, I opened the door and gave him a once over.

A smirk was across his face as I gave him a once over. "Ah, I see that my Odango Atama hasn't changed one bit whenever it comes to looking me up and down, let alone wearing stuff like that, " he teased, his eyes moving over me appreciatively on his way inside.

I rolled my eyes at how _he_ hasn't changed at all, even though one part of me seemed to not mind that since my eyes were now glued onto his jean-covered buttocks.

He turned around, smirk still present, and blew me a kiss when he realized what I was doing.

I snorted, shutting my door. "As if!" I hissed and moved back over to my kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

Seiya shrugged, "Sure as well as ..." He paused, doing whatever behind me after I've already turned my back to him.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I placed a hand on my hip as I used the other to refill the pot. "You want what else, Seiya?" I sneered, waiting for him to just spit it out.

His eyes met mine, and I almost gasped at the intensity and heat behind it as he finally added without a hint of his earlier teasing.

 _"... you."_

My heart and stomach basically did leaps and bounds after hearing that. I could almost went over to him and kissed him if I hadn't came back to my senses.

Resuming my task at hand of brewing tea for us both, I glared at him and snapped, "You lost me years ago after what you did, so don't even go there. And stop looking at me like that - surely your _girlfriend_ or _**wife**_ won't appreciate you doing that." I turned my back on him once more, which turned out to be a stupid mistake because before I knew it - he had his arms around my waist.

"I don't have a wife nor a girlfriend, Odango. I only want _you_ to be either of those things, " he breathed against the shell of my ear, brushing my hair to the side.

I almost melted against him, but I turned around to glare at him once more.

"You lost that opportunity years ago, Kou, so don't go there, " I pointed out ... or at least I tried to since he was still giving me _that_ look that he gave me weeks ago last time I've seen him.

"Would you stop looking at me like _that_?" I demanded, feeling basically naked and hot beneath his gaze.

But that only seemed to make him much more bolder as he smirked and leaned in closer. His body caging mine against the counter as his silky voice washed across my ears.

"Why not?" he cooed, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear and tilted my chin to meet his gaze.

His lips brushed against mine in tender caresses, sending me a blaze with all the feelings I still had for him.

"Seiya ... " I muttered against his lips, reaching my arms upward to ...

... shove him away from me to give him another glare. My arms crossed in defiance, my foot tapping impatiently.

"Tell me why I should even consider giving you another chance after you threw it away years ago. Why should I let you back into my life and risk getting hurt again? Why should I allow you back under my skin?" I went on, waiting for him to give up this stupid façade that he built up but the next thing that came from his lips left my mouth dry.

"Because I never lied or cheated on you and you _know it_ deep down inside of you that I'm telling the truth, Usagi. We met not have known each other entirely, but you _**know**_ that I'd never do such a thing to you then or now because ..."

"Because of what?" I prodded, waiting for him to say something self-centered or crack a joke.

But instead his gaze seemed to intensify as he pulled me closer to growl out those words that were my kryptonite when it comes to him.

"I love you and only you. Simple as -, " he was soon cut off as I soon found myself kissing him passionately, not wanting to let go.


	4. So Addictive

His hands caressed my hips in tender loving circles as I fussed with his belt buckle to get it undone.

"Odango ..." He groaned after I yanked off his shirt and clawed my nails across his abs.

He deprived me of my robe before lifting me up into his arms.

I grounded my hips against his in wanton need. Our lips still tangled up in a heated dance as he turned around to lay me across my dining room table.

Wrapping my legs wrapped around his waist to rest on his buttocks, I ran my fingers through his dark locks and down his back.

 _Please let him take me ... Please, please let him_ _ **take me**_ _... I've waited years for this and all I want is for him to take me till I can't even remember my own name but ... Aren't we ...?_

That thought got temporarily cut off when he started to kiss on my neck and fondle my breasts.

"Ummm ... Seiya ..." I groaned, raking my fingers through his hair once more in pleasure.

I almost came right then and there when he sucked on a certain part of my neck that he knew was incredibly sensitive from when we used to ... fool around in his bedroom during our time together.

A gasp wretched itself from my throat when one of his hands moved to cup me down below, giving my mound a few rubs.

"You're so wet for me, Odango, " Seiya crooned into my ear, sending tingles down in my stomach and straight to my mound. "Would you like me to take you on top of this table? Right here, right now - all you have to say is 'yes'."

 _Please say 'yes', please say 'yes'! This is all you've ever wanted! Come on, Usagi! You know that you want it! It's_ _ **Seiya**_ _for crying out loud! You two have been hot for each other since forever and - OH GOD!_

I mewled after his lips wrapped around one of my pink buds once tugging down my nightgown to reveal my pert breasts. My legs tightened around his arm as he stroked me through my soaked panties.

"Sei ... Mmm ... Seiya ... Yes ... Oh, yes ... Seiya ... So good ... Like that ... Hmm ... " I groaned, breathing heavily from the onslaught of sensations flowing through my body from what he was doing to me. A few squeaks sounding from me as he used his other fingers to twist my neglected nipple like a radio knob.

 _Oh, how I've missed this ... It's been so long since we've done anything like this ... I'm not responsible at all if he just rips my panties off and_ _ **take me**_ _right now. He just feels so good; it should be a crime for him to be this good ... Can't he just_ _ **take me**_ _already? I'd let him do_ _ **anything**_ _as long as he -_ _ **Hold up!**_

Opening my eyes when I felt my panties being slid down, something inside of me snapped as I recalled the real reason that he was over.

 _I can't believe that I allowed myself a moment of weakness! God, I'm so stupid! How can I forget that he cheated on me?!_

My face turned into a sneer as I raised my hand and ...

 _ **SLAP**_

Then I used both of my feet to kick him away from me, before sitting up to glare at him. Readjusting my nightgown so that my traitorous breasts could be hidden once more, I growled at a shell-shocked Seiya, "Don't you _**dare**_ touch me!"

Seiya's mouth opened and closed a few times as I hopped off of the table to properly tug my panties back onto my equally traitorous cunt. My glare not wavering a bit after the lusty haze that we were both in wore off.

Crossing my arms across my chest (and trying not to think about Seiya's mouth on both of them), I snapped at him, "You still haven't explained how you didn't cheat on me! I saw _**you**_ with _**two**_ other _**women**_ that day, _**naked**_!'

His face smoothed out at that, but his eyes seemed to hold a sort of sadness and hurt that had me wrapping my robe around myself once more to provide me some warmth.

 _As if he has a reason to feel hurt at all! He was the one who -._

"Odango, I swear that I didn't do anything to or with them outside of kicking them out of my apartment, " he said, taking a seat after fixing himself up. "Fuji and Yuka felt the need to try and proposition me into sleeping with them both again that day, but all I wanted was for them to go away and to see you.'

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Sure you did. You looked awfully comfortable with them when I walked in on them tou - **TOUCHING** you that day, so are you trying to say that my eyes were deceiving me?"

He sighed, running a hand through his short locks.

 _I miss his ponytail ..._

Shaking myself out of the direction of where that thought was going, I cocked my hip and waited for him to continue.

"If you had arrived a bit earlier, you would've heard me tell them 'no' and to 'fuck off' several times, I swear. That is the whole truth."

"But you were in a towel and they were touching you and I saw -, " I started, uncertainty now filling within me as his eyes met mine with such hope and sorrow that I felt like I was drowning in a waterfall of emotions.

"You know that I'm telling the truth, Odango. You _**know**_ that I'm not deceiving you. You _**know**_ me more than anyone in the world, " he continued, eyes searching mine with a glimmer of hope. "Just open your heart to me and you'll see. I could never deceive you, let alone cheat on you even if I wanted to. It'd be shameful of me to do such a thing and it's just _**not me**_."

I looked away from him after that to stare out the window at the breathtaking view of flowers outside. Nibbling on my bottom lip nervously, I could still feel his gaze on me as if he were trying to hold me or something.

 _He really does love you, Usagi. You know that he'd never deceive you, at least not intentionally. He's always had a soft spot for you, even before you two became friends or started dating. Seiya would always put_ _ **you**_ _first and only_ _ **you**_ _. You love him still and he obviously still loves you. Just give it another chance ... But what if he hurts me again? We'll get there when and_ _ **if**_ _it happens, but for now give it a try. I know that it's complicated after what happened before, but ..._

"... I believe you, " I uttered out, turning my eyes back onto his as they widened and lit up beneath mine with blatant hope.

"You do?" He prodded me, searching me from head to toe for any hint of uncertainty.

I smiled at how cute he was acting right now like a puppy trying to earn some type of affection. Moving over to him, I cupped his face within my hands to look even deeper into his eyes.

"I do, but don't ever hurt me again, OK?" I whispered, before claiming his lips in a much tender kiss than the one from earlier.

 _Please don't rip my heart out again ... I can't handle it ..._


	5. Not Being Elusive With You

_**AN:**_ _ **Hey guys! Happy New Year! I hope that y'all's year is starting off with a bang!**_

 _ **Here's my first update of the year! It might be awhile before I do another one because I'm not feeling too hot right now. I need time to recover myself …**_

 _ **Anyway, love you guys and wish you well!**_

"So ... You and Seiya-san are back together I see, " teased Minako-chan as soon as I sat the booth with her and the rest of the girls days later.

I sat my purse down beside me. My eyes rolling at my friends' overly eager expressions. "Not in the way you guys think. We're only testing the waters, " I snapped, taking a sip of my preordered drink that Mako-chan most likely got for me.

Rei-chan snorted, "Not from what we heard when we called you days ago on your phone, Usagi." A sly grin across her face as she inched towards me.

Mako-chan and Minako-chan had equally sly grins across their own faces as they joined in with Rei-chan at teasing me over my new ... arrangements with Seiya.

"How good is he in bed?"

"How big is he?"

"How many orgasms did he give you?"

I could literally feel a flush settling across my heated skin at their questions. My mouth agape at Ami's question about how _well-endowed_ Seiya is.

 _Well, she and Taiki-san do have sex very often whenever the Lights do come back in town so her sexual confidence is just about ... Supernova-sized by now._

I had to hold back a giggle at that thought. A smirk spreading across my lips as I took another sip of my drink.

"Okay, okay, I'll answer you guys' questions if you'd just quiet down already, " I snickered, watching as they all visibly calmed down. Their eyes on me as if I were some kind of deity or whatever.

 _Well, you are in a way since you've snagged_ _ **Seiya Kou**_ _once again for the_ _ **second**_ _time in your life!_

Holding in another giggle at that thought as well, I continued, "So what do you guys want to know first?"

"How big he is!" squawked Minako, her excitement barely contained as she bounced up and down in her seat.

I blushed and started, "Well ... he is ..." My mind turning back to a few days ago ...

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **"Oh ... Seiya ..." I whimpered beneath him as he suckled on one of my pebbles. My hand stroking him through his jeans.**_

 _ **Seiya had me sitting on top of my kitchen counter minutes after our earlier kiss escalated to a full blown session of ... consensus adult fun.**_

 _ **He groaned when I grasped him through his jeans. His hips bucking against my own as we continued our frenetic petting like a bunch of high schoolers.**_

 _ **I felt his hand drifting down the front of my lace panties. His fingers gliding up and down between my swollen lips. My hips rising up to meet his hand to press myself up against him.**_

 _ **I shoved his face away from my breasts even though I wanted nothing more than to keep him right there for as long as I had breath within my body. But I really needed him to know that I wasn't going to just simply fall into bed with him like his groupies did during our high school days.**_

 _ **Easing my hand down his boxers and squeezing on his dick hard enough to make him hiss, I glared up at him. "Don't you even think that I'll let you fuck me anytime soon. I still haven't forgotten about what happened years ago, " I managed out between pants, returning his gaze as he eyed me calmly.**_

 _ **His fingers started to drift beneath my panties. His gaze not faltering away from my face as he breathed against my lips, "I know, but that doesn't mean we can't fool around like we did before. I'm still keeping my promise to you from years ago regarding our first time together."**_

 _ **My legs nearly gave out from beneath me when he pressed his lips against mine.**_

 _ **"So ... Would you allow me to at least make you feel good?"**_

 _ **I took in a shaky breath. A whimper sounded from me as his fingers danced against my swollen pearl and between my velvety folds. I squeezed on his hardened shaft again, womanly pride coursing through me at his groan from that action.**_

 _ **Seiya pressed another kiss against my lips, effectively increasing the heat inside of me. "Do you want me?" he purred, grinding himself against my hand. His fingers gathering up the abundant amount of moisture flowing from my pussy.**_

 _ **Just a few more swabs at my clit and I was basically puddy within his arms. "Yes ..." I hissed out before I felt my panties being snatched away from my aroused form, my glistening mound on display to his enkindle eyes.**_

 _ **I eased my hand up and down on his shaft, massaging his balls as he started to ease a finger inside of me. A moan spewed from my lips. My back arching in slight pleasure and pain.**_

 _ **Using my free hand, I guided his fingers within me for a few minutes. Our lips met in another battle of tongues.**_

 _ **He soon withdrawn himself away from me, moving my hands off his body.**_

 _ **I opened my mouth to snap at him when he kneeled down and his lips met my lower lips. A gasp sounded from me and my hips rocked against his face as he started to worship me.**_

 _ **"Seiya ..." I moaned, grasping his hair with my hands and pressed him closer to me. "Just like that ... Ummm ..."**_

 _ **My phone started to go off beside me. A string of curses sounded from me as I tried to ignore the nuisance ringing away like a goddamn siren.**_

 _ **Minutes passed and the cursed thing still kept on going on and on before finally ...**_

 _ **I snatched up the phone and yelled ... At least I tried to, but it came out as a squeak instead from Seiya's tongue thrusting itself into me, "WHAT?!"**_

 _ **"Where are you?!" came Rei-chan's voice from the other side of the phone.**_

 _ **I barely held in a snort as I wrapped my legs around Seiya's head. My head lolling back in pleasure when his fingers dance across my clit in miniature circles.**_

 _ **"I just ... WOKE ... up, ok?" I snapped back at her, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.**_

 _ **"Sure you did. Now bring your ass here! You promised to go shopping with Minako-chan and myself today!" she hollered like a banshee from hell.**_

 _ **It only took one glance at Seiya between my thighs, his tongue tasting me in every way possible before my decision was made in a split second.**_

 _ **"Bbbuuuutttt ... I'm BUSY - OH GOD!" I moaned even louder when his mouth wrapped around my clit.**_

 _ **"What exactly are you doing?" Minako-chan piped in shortly afterwards, sounding suspiciously satisfied with herself.**_

 _ **Gritting my teeth, I exclaimed, "NOTHING!"**_

 _ **"Doesn't sound like nothing ... " they both chimed.**_

 _ **Feeling my oncoming climax approach, I settled for growling at them. "I'll catch up with you guys LATER! I have something to ... DO right now!" I managed out with a whimper, my hips becoming much more frantic against Seiya's face.**_

 _ **"Well then hurry up before we miss that sale that we were talking about!" whined Minako-chan.**_

 _ **"FINE! I'M COMING!" I squeaked loudly, my climax hitting me hard after Seiya pulled at one of my nipples.**_

 _ **Hanging up my phone, I threw it somewhere and yanked a smirking Seiya up for a passionate kiss.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Usagi-chan! You still haven't answered any of our questions!" screamed Rei-chan, effectively cutting into my daydream.

Holding in an eye roll, I said, "Ok, ok, ok ... I'll answer you guys' questions already ..."

I meant to continue after that when I spotted some familiar faces across the room. My jaw instantly dropping at the sight of them.

Mako-chan scowled. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" she asked, turning her head.

The rest of the girls did the same as their faces paled in equal surprise.

Teal eyes met mine as their owner rasped out huskily with a wave, "What's up, Koneko-chan?"


	6. Trouble?

I gaped at the other woman approaching my table with an equally familiar aquamarine-haired beauty. "Haruka-san? Michiru-san? What brings you guys back so soon?!" I managed out before I found myself within Haruka-san's arms in a bear hug.

Michiru giggled, "We're here to do a joint show with the Three Lights for the last branch of our tour." Then she embraced me equally as warm.

"But what have you been up to, Koneko-chan? Do I still have a chance with you?" teased Haruka-san, winking at me with her famous smile that used to make me and the girls melt to a puddle of goo when we were teens.

I snickered at Michiru-san, who elbowed Haruka-san in the ribs for that with a roll of her eyes, and opened my mouth to respond when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and a familiar voice whispered into my ear.

"Hello, my sexy Odango. Missed me?"

My eyes widened in mild horror as I snapped around to come face-to-face with a pair of midnight blue eyes that twinkled with joy at the sight of me.

"Seiya?!" I managed to squeak out before his lips found mine in a chaste kiss that had my knees buckling.

"How's it going, gorgeous?" he purred afterwards, tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"I'm doing good. I was just hanging with the girls and catching up with Michiru-san and Haru-."

" _You?"_ I heard Haruka-san basically spit out with what resembled absolute disgust from behind me.

Turning around with Seiya to face Haruka-san and Michiru-san once more, I shouldn't be surprised by how appalled she seemed to be at seeing Seiya from how she knows about … _the incident_ that happened 7 years ago that caused Seiya and I to split up till a few days ago.

"Haruka-san …" I started, moving over to her when Seiya's voice cut in.

"Hello, Kaiou-san …" he offered Michiru-san a nod and a charming smile, then turned his attention onto Haruka-san. His expression instantly turning sour. "What's up, Ten'ou-san? Cat got your tongue?"

A snort sounded from my eldest friend before her fist was caught in midair by Seiya.

"I see that you're still charming as ever, " teased Seiya, a smirk on his face now. His eyes casting off a mocking glimmer as they held Haruka-san's indignant ones in some sort of stare off between the two.

"I was just smushing a certain _**pest**_ before they could get their nasty, parasite antennas all over Koneko-chan, " sneered Haruka-san right back.

Noticing how people in the café were starting to take a _complete interest_ in the whole thing, I flushed and tugged at Seiya's sleeve.

"Seiya …" I called to him, earning his attention.

"Yes, Odango?" he cooed to me, giving a small smile.

"People are starting to stare …" I pointed out to him, watching as he looked around at all the people looking over at him and Haruka-san.

Seiya turned his attention back onto me. "Odango, I -."

"Hey, Seiya! We've gotta go!" hollered a familiar voice that instantly had Minako-chan bouncing with excitement.

"YATEN-KUN!" she squealed and sped over to her lover.

I could've sworn that I saw a smile stretch across Yaten-kun's face after Minako-chan threw her arms around his arm, but he tried to pass it off as annoyance by pushing her away.

"Mina, not now. We've got to go back to work or …"

"… We won't be able to finish half of our record by the end of the day today, " finished Taiki-san, standing beside Yaten-kun now. "So we must be moving right now, Seiya."

Ami-chan blushed beneath Taiki-san's gaze when it wondered over to her, earning a slight smile from the other genius. "Hello, Taiki-san, " she breathed, trying to hide behind her book.

"We're still set for dinner, right, Sweetheart?" he returned, full on smiling now.

She gave a nod and a shy smile before returning to her book.

Minako-chan gave Yaten-kun puppy dog eyes. "You coming over tonight for more … plans?"

I frowned at their strange behavior as they exchanged a few more words in quiet whispers before Taiki-san cut in.

"It's nice to see you, Tsukino-san, " he greeted me, still smiling warmly.

Yaten-kun added teasingly, "But I bet that she probably wants to be rid of Seiya already after how he's been hanging off of her so much."

Seiya rolled his eyes and gave me another kiss, pulling me into a hug. "I'll come over to your place later, " he whispered, kissing the tip of my nose.

I nodded my head and gave him a slight squeeze. "I'll see you later."

Pulling away from me, Seiya moved to stand with Taiki-san and Yaten-kun. "It was lovely to see you all again. Have a nice day!" he called over his shoulder as they left.

Haruka-san rasped behind me, "We should really be going as well. Michiru and I have left Hotaru with Setsuna long enough."

Michiru-san gave me a warm smile and embraced me. "It was great to see you. You should come over with the girls soon to visit, " she stated and pulled away.

"I'll do that soon enough, I'm sure, " I replied and returned her smile.

"Have a nice day, girls!"

"See ya, kittens!"

Then they disappeared as fast as they appeared, leaving me with a sinking feeling for the rest of the day as I replayed Seiya and Haruka-san's reaction to each other over and over again in my mind.

 _I wonder why they hate each other so much …. It can't be over me entirely, right?_

I looked over at Seiya, who had me wrapped up in his arms on the couch – asleep. I giggled when he mumbled something about evil cats trying to eat him and brushed away his bangs to kiss his forehead.

"I hope that everything works out for the best this time, Seiya …" I whispered with a sigh and joined him in dreamland shortly afterwards.


	7. A Seed of Doubt

"Umm … I thought I told you no funny business before a show … " Seiya groaned, his tense muscles easing up beneath my touch.

My breasts pressed against his back as my fingers danced across his back. I kissed the nape of his neck and purred, "But I wanted to make sure that you were relaxed before your show."

He chuckled, "Yes, but if you keep going at this rate – the show just might end up being cancelled because I'd be too busy taking you on every flat surface in this room."

"Oh, but you can't because: A) you said 'no sex and no seduction before any performance' …" I parroted him, deepening (at least I tried to) my voice as I quoted him from a few days ago after he (reluctantly) deflected my attempts at … bathing him the other day. "and B) you swore that you'd wait for my cue to fuck me anywhere."

Seiya grasped onto one of my hands and kissed it. "Because I promised you years ago that I'd wait for you and I'd wait to make love to you, even if you're never ready to allow me near you like that, " he declared and kissed my hand once more.

I blushed, withdrawing my hand from him. "You're just saying that in hopes that I'd give into you much sooner than you'd expect me to. You also only want to just fuck me, not make love."

 _I can't believe that I just said that …_

I fidgeted and moved to escape to the bathroom inside his dressing room, but found myself being pinned down on his couch.

"You do _really_ think of me as such of monster, even after all that I've told you about and shown you of myself?" he breathed against my lips, lifting one of my legs up so that he was between them now.

I started, "But, Seiya, you know that -."

My attempt at defending myself was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I moved to nudge him off of me to finish what I was saying, but my will just about flew out the window when his lips trailed down to my neck.

"Umm … Seiya …. You said …."

Seiya lifted his head up from my neck and cooed, "I know what I said, but it looks like I've got to remind you that I'm not a monster like you say that I am. You've seem to have forgotten who I am." He claimed my lips again, his tongue skimming across my bottom lip seconds later to demand entrance into my mouth.

Opening my mouth, our tongues mingled together hungrily in a dance of passion. My fingers tangled themselves within his dark locks as his thumbs rubbed circles on the inside of my thighs.

I pulled away after giving him another peck on his lips and tutted, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kou-san … I thought you said 'no sex before a show'."

"I did, but that doesn't mean that I can't have some fun with you before the show, does it?" he pointed out, easing my panties down my legs before tucking them into one of his pockets.

"Oh, but I thought you were going to wait for my 'OK' before you'd -, " he cut me off by placing his fingers against my lips.

"Ssh … You think so poorly of me. Stop it, please. You know deep down that I don't view you as just a potential fuck buddy – I do love you and want to make love to you to the point that you'd never let another man touch you in ways that only I can, " he swore, kissing the corner of my mouth.

I smirked up at him. "But what if I _do_ want another man to touch me in ways that you've only dreamt of? Just like this …" I mused, grasping one of his hands to lead it down to my moist womanhood and dipped one of my fingers inside myself with a moan.

My back arched off the couch as I proceeded to pleasure myself. My eyes looking into his, a hidden challenge crossing between us.

I moved to stick another one of my fingers inside of myself when he snatched my hand away from my swollen mound and replaced my fingers with his. A gasp sounded from me as mews followed afterwards. My hips rolled against his hand, my climax climbing closer and closer when …

 _ **Knock knock**_

"SEIYA! WE'RE ABOUT TO GO ON! LET'S GO!" hollered Taiki from the other side of the door.

I instantly paled while Seiya groaned and rolled his eyes. I shoved him off of me and squeaked out in a whisper, "Seiya! Give me back my panties!"

Seiya gave me a leery look and crooned, "But they're good luck for me." Then he slid his fingers from inside of me and stuck them inside his mouth, sucking them clean.

 _God, that is so_ _ **hot**_ _! If it wasn't for his stupid rule and my own stupid rule, we'd be on round 3 by now! Ummm! Why can't he just bang -?_

"HURRY UP, SEIYA!" screamed Yaten this time, banging harshly on the door.

Seiya gave one last eye roll, then kissed me one last time. "I'll be thinking of you, my little bunny, " he promised and pulled away to finish getting dressed. Throwing me a wink over his shoulder, he hummed, "And you taste like sweet honey and vanilla, babe."

I could literally feel my face burning up after his departure from the room. My heart was beating to the point that I was afraid that it would burst from my chest if I didn't calm down soon.

 _I can't believe that he said that I taste like 'honey and vanilla' … He is just so, so …_ _ **bold**_ _… so …_ _ **Seiya**_ _… And it's just so_ _ **hot**_ _._

I coughed, tugging down my skirt and made my way out of his dressing room. Just as I was about to close the door behind, I heard an all-too-familiar voice say, "I see that you're still fooling around with the big bad wolf again, Koneko-chan."

I flushed and snapped around to see Haruka-san leaning against the wall in the hallway. "Aren't you supposed to be with Michiru-san?" I questioned, confusion bubbling up before realization hit me about what she said.

Crossing my arms, a frown etched itself across my face as I prodded her, "Why is it so bad that I'm back with Seiya again? He's obviously good, or I wouldn't be back with him again."

She pressed off the wall and moved over to me. "But he is bad for you, Koneko-chan."

I scoffed, "He is not! He treats me just right and he loves me just as much as I love him!"

"But didn't he break your heart 7 years ago?"

I looked down and said, "He did … But ...!" I brought my gaze back up to meet her teal ones and continued, "It was a misunderstanding between us that only succeeded in making our relationship stronger."

Amusement twinkled within her eyes as Haruka-san hummed, "Made your relationship stronger, did it? But, Koneko-chan, I doubt that he came back just for you. He only came back to claim one – _**one thing**_ from you that's your _**virginity**_!"

"I don't need to listen to this!"

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her, storming over to the side of the stage to watch Seiya perform with Taiki and Yaten. I could hear her approach me from behind.

"Look, Koneko-chan, I know that it's hard to believe such a thing but it's true. Once a womanizer, always a womanizer. He's nothing more than a wolf looking to eat you. Try and understand that -."

"NO! YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT, HARUKA-SAN! SHIT! HE DOES LOVE ME! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?!" I screamed at her, trying so hard not to slap her across her face despite the sinking feeling that was making itself known within the pit of my stomach.

Haruka-san sighed and laid her hands upon my shoulder. "Look, I'm just trying to avoid seeing you as hurt as you were 7 years ago, OK? And half the things that I've heard about and know about Kou just about don't ease my concerns at all. Please try and understand."

I continued looking away, more dread feeling me as I slowly started to see her point. Then I shrugged her hands away and glared at her. "I'm old enough to know whether or not someone's deceiving me, Haruka-san. He's not deceiving me at all, I swear. He really does want to work things out with me."

She clicked her tongue at me, "That's what he wants you to think, but please break it off with him soon."

"Why should I? He loves me and I love him. He's not going to hurt me, " I snapped, feeling myself gradually becoming exhausted from this argument.

Haruka-san rasped out, "That's another thing he wants you to think, but I know better than that because I used to be like that before Michiru."

"Well then, how come it's possible for you to change, but not him? Explain that to me!" I hissed, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.

She sighed and shook her head. "Look, Koneko-chan, try and avoid the heartache by breaking it off now before he gets what he wants. You'll be hurt much more worse than before if you wait. You're young and you'll be able to find somebody else who's better for you, " Haruka-san stated, reaching to lay her hand on my shoulder again only for her to be swatted away.

"I have faith in Seiya and our love for each other. Nothing will change that, " I declared and moved to turn my attention back onto the performance.

Haruka-san sighed one last time. "Fine, but at least think about what I said tonight because you know deep down that I'm right about Kou whether you like to admit it or not. You will see his true colors once again, " were her last words before leaving to probably go see Michiru-san.

I sighed and turned my attention back onto Seiya, who smiled and winked over at me. A giggle sounded from me as I raised an arm to wave at him. My heart basically fluttering at how he was serenading me now before the feeling died off when a troubling thought struck me.

 _Is he really only trying to seduce me so that he can use me?_


	8. Careless Whisper

_You will see his true colors once again …_

 _ **You will see his true colors once again …**_

 _ **You WILL see his true colors once AGAIN!**_

Kept on echoing within my head weeks after my last encounter with Haruka-san. I don't know why I'm allowing myself to let her words get to me, but I can't help feeling as if somewhere deep down that she's right about Seiya.

I've been fighting with myself a lot to not succumb to Haruka-san's warnings because I know … _**I know**_ that he loves me just as much as I love him and that he won't do anything to break my heart … at least not intentionally.

I know that he's a good man with a beautiful soul, who'd do just about anything for me … _**Anything**_ … But I can't help feeling as if …

I let out a sigh, leaning my head against the shower wall as the water trickled down my skin. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Usagi?"

I closed my eyes, just allowing myself to enjoy the steady stream of water easing down my spine. I didn't notice when my shower door slid open and close before I found myself being wrapped up in two loving arms.

"Penny for your thoughts?" chimed Seiya, giving my right shoulder a kiss. "I can hear your thoughts from across the apartment."

A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I turned around within his embrace to trail my fingers across his lips. "I'm sorry, I've just had a lot of thoughts in my head lately is all, " I said, giving him a chaste kiss.

He eyed me with skepticism. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Odango. It's natural for you to have a lot of thoughts; you're only human, " he cooed to me, claiming my lips in another kiss.

"Now, tell me what exactly is bothering you. Maybe I could be of assistance to you to ease that pretty little head of yours before it explodes, " Seiya teased and gave me a wink as he took the time to start bathing me with my body wash.

A shiver ran down my spine after he brought the rag across my breasts. "So what do you want to know?" I managed out in a moan, feeling his reaction to that sound against my leg.

Seiya hummed as he took care of washing my arms and abdomen for me. "You can start by letting me know what has been bothering you lately enough for you to avoid me until last night."

 _Damn! I should have figured that he would've seen through my ploy of being busy! Stupid Usagi!_

I bit my bottom lip, my eyes drifting away from his to look at the tile pattern in the shower.

"Hey! Back up here!" he ordered, gently but firmly turned my face back to face him. His eyes softened slightly as he spoke again, "Talk to me, Odango. We agreed on this when we got back together months ago. I can handle whatever it is."

My teeth gnawed at my bottom lip as dread filled my entire being.

 _He is your boyfriend, Usagi. Don't let bad communication mess you guys up again like before! Talk it out with him and see what happens from there!_

I nearly pouted at how that sounded suspiciously like Rei-chan nagging me this time.

 _But you know that I'm right, idiot! So start talking before he leaves!_

I let out a sigh and leaned my forehead against Seiya's chest. "Haruka-san brought up a concern that has me shook to my core, Seiya, " I managed out, more shivers running down my spine at how he was washing my back.

Seiya frowned and brought the rag across my buttcheeks. "What concerns did Ten'ou-san felt the need to grace you with? Whatever she said, it's invalid because she doesn't know shit, " he said, his irritation and anger radiating off of him in waves.

 _Well, he and Haruka-san do hate each other so it's only natural for him to be irritated and angered by her._

I kissed his chest and took my time washing his back. "Haruka-san brought up your … promiscuous past and some valid points about that that have me wondering whether or not you came back to …" I trailed off, feeling him visibly stop washing me.

"Whether or not I came back to do what?" Seiya asked, his voice no longer carrying a trace of emotion.

I cringed at that, already feeling as if this'll cause our first big fight in a long time. "That you only came back to claim my virginity, then dump me …"

Silence fell between us as he processed what I just said. The sound of the shower running being the only sound in the room.

Fear started to grip my entire being when more minutes passed without Seiya saying anything. I reached up to his face and called to him, "Seiya?"

 _He isn't saying anything! Did I offend him? Is Haruka-san right about him? Am I about to lose Seiya? Please, let it not be true that he's only after my virtue. I don't think that I could handle him breaking my heart again …_

Taking his face within my hands, I brought it close to mine. "Seiya, look at me …"

He opened his eyes and what he said next nearly took the breath out of me, "Do you really think so poorly of me, Odango?"

I shook my head and caressed his face. "No, I don't, Seiya, but I can't help feeling terrified of the possibility that you might be based on how you were – so …" I stopped short to nibble at my bottom lip once more.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Because I was a playboy in high school? I see … Maybe I am only after your virginity after all. I'm nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing, " he lamented, hurt evident within his eyes as he moved his face away from my grasp.

My heart clenched at his words as I cursed at my own stupidity for allowing Haruka-san's words possibly tear my relationship apart with Seiya.

"It's not like that, Seiya …"

"But that's exactly how you meant it, Odango. You think that I'm only with you because I want your body when in all actuality all I want is you. _**You**_ , the goofy Odango Atama who enjoys eating a lot of food and reading manga – _**not**_ your virtue!" he snapped at me, causing me to shrink back slightly.

Running his fingers through his (now fully grown back) hair, Seiya calmed down. "Look, I know that I did some things that I'm not exactly proud of while we were teenagers but that's not me anymore. I promise you that I'm not like that anymore. I changed for _**you**_. You and only you – no one else."

I gasped when he pulled me into another embrace, his lips pressing against my forehead.

"I want and love _**all**_ of you, Odango. I don't care about taking your virginity because that doesn't define you. We could never have sex ever and I'd just be content with your heart. Nothing would ever change the way that I feel for you; absolutely _**nothing**_ …"

He tilted my head up so that our eyes were locked with each other like before. "So anything that Ten'ou-san said to you weeks ago is null and void because she's only being spiteful from the incident where I flirted with Kaiou-san years ago, " he continued with a roll of his eyes, "But I do give her some props for trying to be a good friend to you, even if I just want to sock her in the nose right now for putting that stuff in your head."

With a sigh, Seiya leaned his forehead against mine and looked deeply into my eyes. "But it's up to you whether or not you believe me or her. I won't hold it against ya if you don't choose me because you do have some probable cause to believing her, even though I haven't done anything like that for years now. Just know that you'll always hold my heart and I'll respect your decision no matter what …"

Tears trickled down my face at that as I kicked myself for making him feel that way.

 _You're an idiot for allowing his past get to you. You_ _ **knew**_ _that he was a playboy, but you still wanted him anyway. Did you forget about what you said to him years ago?_

No, I did not … And this whole thing with Haruka-san isn't worth going back on my words from then. I really do love Seiya as much as he loves me and I'd be damned if I were to allow his past to split us apart.

Reaching up to my face with his hands, he brushed away my tears. "Shh … No need to cry, Odango … Tears don't suit you …" he cooed to me, making me even more sick to my stomach at how he was so worried about me instead of being angry at me.

"No, Seiya, just no …" I sniffled, moving his hands away from my face to turn the shower off before storming out. Grabbing a towel, I hurried into my bedroom to get dressed. I could hear him right behind me just as I started to rifle through my underwear drawer.

He started, "Odango, I'm sure that -."

"No, Seiya, just no ..." I stated, slipping on a pair of lacy, light blue panties and moved to slide on the dress that he got me for tonight.

"Odango, we still have time to talk this out, " he pleaded, placing a hand on my shoulder.

My eyes closed tightly as he pulled me into another embrace afterwards. My heart doing flutters at being so close to him while my mind screamed at me for being so stupid, but … Being in his arms made me feel as if I could take on anything in the world, even the impossible …

 _But you hurt him, therefore you don't deserve him … You did basically call him a man-whore who wants nothing more than to screw you. Why should you even be in_ _his arms, let alone close to him?_

That thought sent a jolt throughout my being that had me pulling out of his embrace. Tears collected within my eyes as I began to tremble.

Seiya looked at me with concern and worry, reaching one of his hands out to me to wipe away my tears. "Odango, I -."

"No, Seiya, just stop!" I sobbed, grabbing my shoes and storming past him to the bathroom. Making sure to slam and lock the door behind me when he tried to follow me, I leaned against the door and sunk down to the floor.

 _Maybe this isn't going to work out after all. Maybe we should let him go … Especially after what you said …_

I sobbed even harder at that, feeling like my world has flipped upside down. Seiya's knocks didn't even register within my mind as I allowed myself to drown in the inevitable.

 _I broke us and I don't know how to fix it …_


	9. Fade

I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my back throughout the night, but I made it my mission to avoid him.

There's been about 3 close calls where he almost pulled me aside a few times if it wasn't for his manager and many other people running interference.

I could already tell how upset he is about not being with me most of the time tonight, but I just cannot deal with him right now – especially after what happened between us at my apartment.

The drive here was very awkward with how he kept on trying to talk to me and I'd refute all of his efforts. I feel as if I've broken the trust and harmony between us with what I said. I can't believe that I allowed Haruka-san to get to me like that and I stupidly …

A sob nearly rattled my entire form as I stood in front of a mirror in the ladies' room, touching up my make-up.

 _You're the idiot who felt the need to question your boyfriend's loyalty. You've always doubted him long before Haruka-san even said anything to you. You_ _ **always**_ _suspected Seiya of wanting_ _ **something**_ _from you;_ _ **ALWAYS!**_ _So stop feeling sorry for yourself!_

I stopped applying lipstick to my lips to stare at myself in the mirror. I could basically feel my skin crawling at the sight of the other women in the restroom taking their leave.

 _I don't deserve to be someplace like this … I don't deserve this dress! And I_ _ **definitely**_ _don't deserve Seiya – I'm not worthy of any of it or_ _ **him**_ _, especially after what I did to Seiya. He deserves to have someone much more better-looking than me … Who actually cares for him … Someone who isn't so caught up about his past … Someone who isn't …_

I looked down at my abdomen, folding my hands over it as I finished my last thought.

… _not so fat …_

A few tears trickled down my face at that, feeling absolutely disgusted with myself right now. I wanted nothing more than to punch the mirror right now – maybe that'll fix my stupidity.

I took some time to inhale and exhale to calm myself down enough to retouch up my make-up again. Then made my escape from the ladies' room and to the nearest server roaming about with several glasses of relief that I needed right now. Immediately snatching two glasses from the server, I downed them both within seconds before passing them back to him.

I spent most of my time downing drink after drink while continuing my game of cat and mouse with Seiya, until a familiar voice called to me.

"Usagi-san …"

I drunkenly turned around to face one of the last people that I've wanted to see right now. "Miiiii … M-M-Mich …. Michiru-san?" I slurred out, a giggle fleeting from my lips shortly after.

Michiru-san moved up to me, concern evident across her pretty face. "Hello, Usagi-san. How are you tonight?"

Another giggle sounder from me as I swayed back and forth on my feet, the room seemingly spinning around me. "I feel good tonight. _**Very**_ good … hehehe ..i feel _so good_ that I could dance right now!" I squealed, laughter bubbling from my throat like acid.

Placing her hands gracefully on top of my shoulders to hold me up, Michiru-san looked into my eyes and asked, "I can see that, darling, but where is Seiya-san? He's your date, right?"

I tried to roll my eyes at that, nearly falling from her arms at how _dizzy_ I felt right now. "H-h-he is here, bu-bu-bu-but I've been avoiding him all night because I hurt him …" I managed out amidst hiccups, another giggle sounding from me.

"Why would you avoid him? Aren't you two dating?"

I could feel some tears wanting to spring from my eyes at her questions because I still couldn't grasp on to myself at the moment. But the look within her eyes, the sympathy and how their blue depths soothed my soul, made me open up.

"I-I am a-a-avoiding him because I screwed up! I screwed up deeply and I don't know how to fix it!"

A frown etched itself onto her elegant features. "What do you mean? You two love each other a lot from what I gather. I doubt that anything could really be bad enough to make you two hostile towards each other, " she said, leading us over to a lone table to give us some privacy.

I sniffled, dabbing at my eyes with one of the napkins. "Well, remember the joint concert you and Haruka-san had with them weeks ago?"

After she nodded, I continued, "Well, Haruka-san visited me during their set and warned me about Seiya – telling me that he's only back to take my virginity and that I should break up with him before it's too late."

Her frown deepened into a scowl. "So Ruka is the cause of all is this, huh?" her melodic voice hummed, her hands grasping mine tenderly. "What else happened?"

My tears started to stream down my face even harder than before. "I let her words get to me and … and … and I more less told Seiya that I suspected the same thing and … OH! HE SURELY HATES ME FOR SAYING THAT TO HIM! I DON'T DESERVE HIM AFTER SAYING THOSE THINGS! I MORE LESS CHOSE HARUKA-SAN OVER HIM AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ALLOWED THAT!" I sobbed, finally breaking down completely as I reflected on my conversation with Seiya earlier today.

I heard Michiru-san sigh before she offered her handkerchief to me. I reluctantly took it, thanked her, and dabbed at my eyes.

"Usagi-san, I understand how you feel. _Trust me_ , I do because Haruka and myself were in you and Seiya-san at one period of time. All relationships, especially ones like ours, go through rough patches like this because there will _**always**_ be that small bit of _insecurity_ and _doubt_ between you guys based on his past."

"Is that really how you and Haruka-san are like?" I asked her, eyeing her in amazement at what she told me.

"Sometimes when I give into my doubts, but I know that she loves me and I love her; that's all that matters. Not what others think nor her past. Yes, Haruka was equally as promiscuous as Seiya-san was, maybe even more so, but that doesn't change how I feel for her nor negates how she's changed for _me_ and her love for _me_."

I stared at her in amazement as she took some time to drink from a wine glass that she retrieved from a passing server. My heart sank when I remembered one fatal thing.

"But he surely hates me after what I said to him and how I've treated him all night, Michiru-san. I'm not sure that I can fix my relationship with him. It's too late for us to make-up with each other and I just don't know what to do about it, " I cried, covering my face with my hands.

"Usagi-san …" cooed Michiru-san to me, moving my hands away from my face. "Look at me … I can assure you that he's far from upset with you."

"How is he not upset with me? I falsely accused him of wanting to use me, as well as avoided him all night. I doubt he isn't slightly upset …" I prattled on, tears threatening to flow once more.

She gave me a gentle smile, her eyes looking off into the distance for some strange reason. "I swear on my violin that he isn't upset with you, Usagi-san. I promise you that … " Michiru-san said before giving my hands one last squeeze. "Now, I must go and catch up with my own Seiya. I have a bone to pick with her about what she did to you two. I'm glad to have seen you tonight, but please don't be a stranger. Come on by the house and see us; Hotaru misses playing with you and has been driving Setsuna nuts."

I giggled, giving her hands a squeeze back after we both stood up from the table. "I'll try to; I've just been extremely busy lately."

"I wonder what kind of 'busy' though because you do have a nice-looking young man and if I were a bit younger …." Michiru-san teased me with a laugh and wink.

"Hmm … You do still look quite appealing if you don't mind me saying so, Kaiou-san, " quipped back an all-too-familiar voice from behind me as their owner wrapped his arm around my waist.

Michiru-san gave one last dainty laugh, "Oh, but I'm much too old for a rock star such as yourself, Seiya-san, but thanks for the compliment. It was a pleasure to see you both tonight. I shall go and whip my _beloved_ _spouse_ for the mess she's caused on you two's behalf." Then she gave me one last wink and disappeared into the crowd.

I looked up at him through hazy eyes. "Shouldn't you be autographing someone's boobs or something?" I slurred at him, trying my best not to fall over.

He stared into my eyes with emotions that I've never seen. My knees nearly buckled completely at his next few words.

"Not unless it's your body that I'm signing on, " he rasped out, continuing to give me that strange look from before.

I scowled up at him, trying to stray away from his arms. "Stop looking at me like that!" I hissed at him, finding myself being hoisted into his arms. "SEIYA! STOP!"

"Shh … I'm taking you home … " was his explanation as he led us through the crowd to head for the exit.

An even deeper flush settled across my features for sure at the amount of people staring at us right now. Burrowing my face into his chest, I implored at him as best as I could, "Please put me down, Seiya. People are staring …"

"I don't care …"

"But I …"

"I don't care!" he declared one last time, shooting a few guys dirty looks for daring to stare at me a bit too long.

I could almost feel how protective he was of me, making my insides melt as we made our exit from the party.

 **An Hour Later:**

"Can't you put me down already?" I whined as soon as he brought me inside my apartment.

Kicking the door behind him and locking it, he kicked off his shoes. "No way, especially with you like this, " he said, easing my shoes off my feet and made his way to my bedroom.

"I'm just fine, Seiya!" I whined, trying swat at him in vain in my current state and nearly tumbled out from his embrace.

He sat me down on the bed and gave me a look that shone with irritation and hurt. "Why are you treating me like the bad guy? Why won't you let me help you? Are you really that disgusted by me?"

I could feel my heart clench at his words and how torn he looked.

… _And it's because of me …_

Gulping, I looked away from him and uttered out, "Because you deserve better than me. Someone who actually has faith in you … What I said was unreasonable …"

There was a brief pause between us that could've suffocated me with the tension added to it. Seconds, minutes went by without a word before Seiya sighed and joined me on the bed.

"Look at me, Odango …" He cooed, tilting my face towards his so that our eyes connected. "You'll always be my number one, even if we're at odds. I don't blame you for thinking the way that you thought because of how we split up the first time based on my prior mistakes from before we got together years ago …"

"But …" I started, but he silenced me with one of his fingers.

Shaking his head, Seiya continued, "Neither of us are perfect, we'll both make mistakes time and time again but that shouldn't make either us quit on each other. I'll fight for you and the both of us till I can't fight anymore. I'd be damned if I were to allow a small crack in our relationship cause me to lose you once again. I can't stand to allow that again."

I gaped up at him, my heart swelling up at his words. "I feel the same way …"

"That's good – that means that we're on the same page … " he breathed into my hair, kissing my forehead afterwards. "I seriously don't care about claiming your body as mine as long as I have your heart. I'll wait a thousand years till you're ready to make love together. It doesn't matter whether or not we ever do as long as it's special …"

"Seiya …" I knew what I had to do …

"I love you and only you, Odango. I'll love you till the stars fall out the sky, the moon cracks in half, and the sun loses its shine. My love for you is everlasting and -."

I cut him off with my lips, yanking his tie off. Then I eased his dress shirt from inside his pants and started to unbutton it to reveal his muscular torso.

Seiya pulled away from me minutes later, his mouth agape. "Odango … what are you -?"

I kissed him again for a seconds, then moved away as my hands got busy with undoing his pants. "I'm ready …" I slurred, giving him another peck.

His eyes searched mine, scrutiny evident within them as he grasped onto my wrists. "Ready for what?"

I smiled up at him … at least I tried to – I was so drunk … ugh …

"For you to make love to me …" I told him, claiming his lips once more.

He pulled away from me within seconds, his eyes softened but stern. "You don't know what you're asking of me …"

"Yes, I do and that is for you to make love to me … " I breathed into his ear, "There's no day, but today for us to make love … I want your skin against mine, your lips all over my body, and your hands on every curve …"

He shook his head at me. "I don't think you want that …"

I scowled at him, getting up from the bed to do something that he surely can't refuse …

Reaching behind me, I eased my dress' zipper down and tugged the satin material from my skin. A smirk spread across my face from hearing the sharp intake of breath Seiya took after I shimmied out from my panties.

Giving him my best seductive look, I climbed onto his lap and kissed him with more passion than before. "Take me … " I whispered to him and found myself beneath him seconds later.

Kissing my lips once more, he purred, "With pleasure …"

Then everything became a blur from there …


	10. Do You Want To?

**AN:** _This is the beginning of the end. Hope that you enjoy this. Thank you guys for your support throughout my FF residency, or just with **Desire** / **Numb** / **Crash** overall. Don't forget to check out my peers' work and to vote on my poll. Love ya guys!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Raku_

* * *

"Don't stop …" I tangled my hands within Seiya's hair, my hips rocking to meet his fingers.

He moved his face away from my breasts to look me in the eyes. "I don't plan to … " he breathed, his lips brushing mine.

I let out a slight squeal when he trailed his thumb across my clit. My nails dug into his scalp, but I doubt that he cared based on how he was kissing on my neck at the moment.

Seiya's fingers pumped in and out of me, making me go wild with need. My voice resonating inside the room as sounds of pleasure spewed in my lips in the form of gasps and mewls.

 _I've waited 7 years to experience this … I can't wait any longer for us to be united …_

"You have too much on, " I moaned, reaching for his tie.

Seiya let out a chuckle and assisted me with his tie. "What if I like to be fully dressed whenever I have sex, " he teased, a wolfish grin on his face.

I smacked him on his arm. "I'd much rather have you naked!"

"Oh, but I don't think you could handle me naked, Odango. I am quite _**breath-taking**_ if I must say so myself …"

I scoffed and shoved at him … at least I _tried_ to. I'm still very much … impaired at the moment from drinking so much at the party.

 _I should've stopped after the first glass! GODDAMNIT!_

I held a hand to my throbbing temple, feeling slightly lightheaded before one thought gave me a renewed purpose.

 _I need to make him pay!_

Smacking at his _tantalizing_ hands away from my body, I scooted as far away from those sinful things he call hands and his sensuous lips with a huff.

"Oh, come on, Odango. I was only joking with you, " he said, reaching for me with those cursed things.

I swatted his hands away again before they made contact with my enflamed skin. Giving him a (hopefully) stern look, I huffed at him, "No way! You don't deserve sex from me after saying that!" Then I made my grand exit of wrapping my blanket around my body and moved to climb off the bed to escape him – only to find my clumsy, drunken ass on the floor; tangled up in my blanket.

"Odango!" he cried, moving to my side instantly to assess me for any injuries.

" _Urgh!_ I knew that I shouldn't have drunk as much as I did!" I whined, feeling as if the room was spinning.

Seiya lifted me up into his arms and brought us back to the bed. "Maybe you really shouldn't have drunk as much … " he chuckled, lying beside me.

I swatted him away from me once again, a scowl on my face. "Shut up! I just said that, you idiot!"

He grasped onto my wrist, using his free hand to brush stray locks of hair away from my face. "But I'm _your_ idiot, Odango …"

That made me stop my onslaught of smacking at him with my free hand. My eyes locked with his in a amorous gaze, our breathing becoming shallow.

Minutes passed between us, our breathing and the wind blowing outside being the only sounds in the room.

 _His eyes … they're so intense … it's as if they're a mirror that reflect everything that he feels … he swallow my soul with them …_

He cupped my cheek with his free hand, his eyes never straying from mine. "Are you sure that you want me to make love to you tonight, Odango? I don't want to take advantage of you while you're intoxicated, " he peered down at me, mixed emotions flickering within his eyes.

Tilting my head up, I claimed his lips in another kiss. My hands fiddled with the buttons on his dress shirt, coaxing a few loose.

"I am sure. I can't wait any longer for this …"

A groan from him made my insides become even more enflamed than before after I cupped him through his dress pants.

"So … " I started, shocking us both with my climbing on top of him to pin him down, "Seiya Kou, take me and make me yours. Make love to me until I can't even remember my name."

I grinded against him, kissing on his neck. "Take me … make love to me … I'm all yours … Forever and al- _ **WAYS!**_ " I yelped the last part, finding myself being pinned to the bed. My lips locked with his in another intense battle of dominance. I busied my hands with unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"You're so soft … so beautiful … so alluring … " he murmured against my cleavage before moving his face over to one of my pink nubs to wrap his mouth around it.

I fisted my hands within his hair, moans flowing from my lips like a trail of water.

His teeth and tongue nipped and lathered at my pink nub, making the torrent flooding to my wetness more intense.

"Seiya …" my teeth worried my bottom lip as one of his hands tended to my neglected breast. My legs moved to close around his waist, but he nudged them apart with his knee.

Moving his mouth over to my neglected nipple, he suckled on it like a hungry man. His fingers eased themselves inside of my vagina, making a "come-hither" against my G-spot that had me cumming within seconds.

Regaining my breath after a long pause, I propped myself up on one of my elbows and reached between us to fumble with his dress pants.

"You're still wearing too much, Seiya!" I reminded him, successfully (to my surprise) undoing the button on his pants before unzipping them. My lips hungrily claimed his as we eased off his pants and boxers.

He pulled away from me to gaze into my eyes, reaching over to my bedside drawer for a condom. "Are you still sure about this?" he asked once again and searched my eyes for any signs of hesitation.

My answer came in the form of me pulling him closer to me, winding my legs around his waist, and kissing him heatedly as everything fell into place …


	11. Girl Talk

" _ **YOU DID WHAT?!"**_ squawked Minako-chan from her bed, gaping at me as if I had said that I were pregnant with a whale.

I smiled sheepishly and used my napkin to dab at my face to clear it of the wine spewed onto it by Minako-chan during her loud outburst.

"Minako-chan, it was only reasonable for that to happen. You know that Usagi-chan doesn't know how to hold her liquor, " Ami-chan pointed out, or at least tried to amidst Minako-chan's loud chattering.

"But she fell asleep on Seiya-san! On _**Seiya-san**_ of all people! That's crazy!"

"Minako-chan …" I tried, but she was still on her tirade.

"If I had someone like Seiya-san, I'd be fucking him morning, noon, _and_ night! Not fall asleep on him! Though, Yaten-kun does meet my needs quite beautifully, but come on! Falling asleep on Seiya-san just as you're about to have sex!"

Rei-chan rolled her eyes and snorted, "You give Usagi-chan too much credit. She doesn't even know what to do with a penis, let alone Seiya-kun's."

Mako-chan gave a hum, "Seiya-san is quite … _endowed_ if memory serves right."

Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan let out a dreamy sigh as their eyes glistened with lust from their fantasies.

" _Really_ endowed … " chimed in Ami-chan herself, a delighted grin on her face.

Everyone's eyes, including mine, turned onto Ami-chan to give her looks of astonishment. Our mouths hung open at how _bold_ our little genius has become, only to be proven wrong when she suddenly blushed and looked away.

"Oh, but that's besides the point because I have Taiki-san and we're not really supposed to be talking about Usagi-chan's boyfriend like that, " she sputtered out, holding her hands against her crimson cheeks.

Minako-chan gave an evil snicker at that. "Oh, Ami-chan, just admit that you're not dead and know what a _fine sportsman_ that Seiya-san is. We aren't dead after all, " she quipped before taking another sip of her wine.

"Uhh, Minako-chan, you probably do need to slow down on the drinking. That's like your fifth glass, " Mako-chan voiced while pouring herself another glass of wine.

"Oh, but the night is young! And we still need to talk about how Usagi-chan _**fell asleep**_ on Seiya-san days ago!" Minako-chan screeched out loud, turning her blurred gaze back onto me. "Which brings me back to: How did you manage to fall asleep on a _hunk_ like Seiya-san?!"

I flushed, twirling a strand of hair on my index finger. "Well, I was totally wasted when he brought me home that night, so …"

"But did you at least get a few good feels in before you passed out?!" Rei-chan added in herself, looking as exasperated as Minako-chan.

I smiled sheepishly, "Does that include kisses?"

Miss. Meanie and my traitorous 'twin' let out a loud groan, covering their faces with their hands as they shook their heads at my expense.

"Poor Seiya-san … " Mako-chan lamented as she and Ami-chan joined in on the disappointed head shaking.

"We should have figured that she couldn't handle a man like him. Poor Seiya-san … " Ami-chan tsked and took another dainty bite of her sandwich.

"Maybe we should take him off her hands, " Rei-chan suggested with a smirk.

"We should because the poor man has been pink-balled for too long, " Minako-chan agreed and took another swig from her glass.

"You mean 'blue-balled', Minako-chan …"

"Whatever, you know what I meant. Anyway, poor Seiya-san …"

"Hey! Quit that!" I pouted, giving them my best glare to show my irritation. "Aren't you guys happily married? Especiallyyou, Ami-chan!"

"I am … " Ami-chan squeaked out with a blush.

"I'm sure that Yuuichirou wouldn't mind that … Then again … " Rei-chan thought out loud, visibly paling after remembering how her husband was.

"I do love Motoki with all my heart … And I have something special planned for him later on this week too … " she squeaked, turning even redder as she averted her eyes to everything else in Minako-chan's bedroom.

Minako-chan scoffed, "I'm engaged, not married. And Yaten-kun knows that he's the only one for me. Especially with how I -."

"Ok, ok! I don't need to hear about you guys' very active sex lives! _Sheesh!"_ I squealed, covering my face with my hands.

"Hey, you need our expertise since you're the only one out of the whole group who hasn't experienced the great 'ah', " Minako-chan shot back at me while trying to take another swig of wine, but found it empty. A scowl spread across her face after she tried to pour some more into her glass, only to find that it was empty as well.

"You guys already gave me advice on that years ago, though, " I protested with a whine, hoping and praying that they'd drop it already.

Unfortunately, my prayers went unanswered as Minako-chan continued her monologue from earlier, "No way! You _need_ this after you fell asleep on Seiya-san! Poor thing is on tour right now with literal blue balls, probably looking for some kind of relief with hot model!"

"Minako-chan!" called Ami-chan, eyes bulging from her head at the audacity of Minako-chan to suggest something like that about Seiya after all that he and I …

 _Then again …_

Narrowing my eyes, I sprang up to my feet. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I hollered, ready to fight any hussy willing to throw herself at _my_ Seiya.

A smirk spread across my craziest friend's face as she purred, "Oh, but surely he _is_ with a super hot model who probably has more breasts than you! How can he resist that? Especially if she were to press herself against him like this …" She tended to press herself against Mako-chan while eyeing her suggestively.

 _No way that he'd …_

"But hey, who can blame him?" she teased, moving away from Mako-chan, "You did fall asleep on him just as you guys were about to have sex, _and_ you haven't even contacted him since he went on tour 4 weeks ago!"

I frowned, "Hey, it's because I trust him. I know that he wouldn't betray me in any way, even if he were offered a harem of supermodels!"

"Oh, but, Usagi-chan, even a man like Seiya-san has his limits. Who knows how badly he feels nowadays from how you guys haven't done _it_ to its entirety. He could be seeking comfort right now as we speak for all we know …"

 _She does have a point! Ugh! I hate that about her sometimes!_

Rolling my eyes with a reluctant sigh, I replied, "Fine, I see what you mean. I've gotta step it up, especially with what happened the morning after I fell asleep on him."

Everyone's eyebrows raised at that. Curiosity was barely concealed on each of their faces as they all basically screamed at me, "What did you do?!"

My hands found their way back to my burning cheeks as I sputtered out, "Umm … well, I felt very bad for passing out on him that I decided to surprise him that morning with a … umm … "

"Use your words, Usagi!" hissed Rei-chan, who I graciously flipped off before continuing my story.

"A blowjob, so I had climbed on top of him and was giving him one until it sort of turned into us 69ing when … umm …"

"What?! What?!" screeched Minako-chan, nearly sitting on my lap now.

"I ended up … throwinguponhim …"

"Did what?" they all said, blinking in unison.

I took a deep breath and tried again, "I said that I ended up throwing up on him!"

All of their eyes bulged out from their heads. Their jaws dropped to the ground as they stared at me as if I were an alien. Then chaos soon ensued when they all started hollering at the top of their lungs.

"How do you throw up on _Seiya-san?!"_

"How could you do that to him?!"

"Now he's definitely probably going to leave you!"

"Poor Seiya-san!"

They continued to squeal and screech a lot more incoherent things regarding my revelation and Seiya for a few more minutes before Minako-chan cut in with a loud yell.

"THAT'S IT! IT'S TIME TO IMPLEMENT **THE PLAN**!" bellowed Minako-chan with a shake of her fist. A look of determination now on her face.

Gasps from the rest of the girls echoed throughout the room.

"Are you sure about that?" squeaked Ami-chan, her eyes bulging.

Rei-chan added nervously, "Yeah, it's too risky! She's not ready for something like that!"

Mako-chan nodded in silent agreement. Her green eyes unnaturally nervous as her nibbled away at her bottom lip.

Minako-chan gave them all a look that had all of them taken aback. "Yes, I am sure! She needs to do it and she needs to do it very soon!" she turned her attention onto me with a fiery look in her eye. "Usagi-chan, are you ready for what I have in store for you?"

I eyed her nervously and said, "It depends on what it is, Minako-chan. Is it going to get me in trouble?"

With a shake of her head, she responded with a giggle, "Nope, no trouble at all _but_ you have to follow **all** the steps of Operation: G.Y.M.A.G.W."

I blinked up at her. My mind whirling as I processed exactly what she said.

 _Operation: G.Y.M.A.G.W? What is that?_

"What the hell is that?" I finally managed out, still trying to wrap my head around what exactly she's trying to drag me in to this time.

Her smirk became wider as she started her siren's song, "Well, Operation G.Y.M.A.G.W. is nothing more than …"


	12. Take My Time

**AN:** _I'd like to thank all of you who've supported the_ _ **Ardor Series**_ _since_ _ **Desire**_ _and/or_ _ **Numb**_ _. I couldn't have done it without you guys' support. I'm forever grateful for y'all._

 _I'd also like to thank my two muses, who inspired the entire series in their own way. I'm eternally indebted to Elsa and Jasmine for their assistance in the series._

 _Now, onto the finale of this story. Hope that you all enjoy this. Let me know if you want the sequel (_ _ **Trust**_ _) or not._

 _PS: Butterscotch, you know damn well that you won't kill me cuz I'm fab-u-lous, dahling! *puts on sunglasses, striking a pose with my top hat and tambourine*_

I already hate _Operation: G.Y.M.A.G.W._ and it hasn't even begun yet!

 _Ugh! I can't believe that I allow her to talk me into this! Goddamn you, Minako-chan!_

I peeked around Seiya's hotel room after carefully stashing my things inside the closet. My teeth gnawed away at my bottom lip as my heart basically tried to tear itself from within my chest at the rate that it was beating at.

I was very tempted to storm down the hallway to Yaten-kun's room to snatch up Minako-chan and _demand_ that we (her, myself, and Ami-chan) abort this so-called 'mission' and go home!

 _Her plan is just insane! This is just madness at its finest! I shouldn't have listened to her! I shouldn't have come here! What if I find him with another girl?! Oh! MINAKO-CHAN!_

I let out a frustrated grunt, plopping down on the bed with a pout. "Stupid Minako-chan … stupid plan … I shouldn't have come here … stupid, stupid … I can't believe that I … _Urgh!"_ I grumbled to myself, falling back onto the bed with another frustrated growl. I snatched up one of the pillows and pulled it over my face to scream my frustration into it at my stupidity for listening to Minako-chan.

 _Ah, but you know exactly_ _ **why**_ _you decided to come here so don't even try to blame it_ _ **all**_ _on Minako-chan. You wanted to see for yourself whether or not he had female company with him for one,_ _ **and**_ _to get your heels knocked off by him after_ _ **weeks**_ _of you two not touching each other._

I groaned, "Oh, shut up!"

 _You know that I'm right …_

I removed the pillow from my face and placed it back amongst the other pillows on the bed. Sitting up, I murmured to myself, "Fine, so what exactly did Minako-chan say for me to do again?"

I sat there, trying to recall what exactly my crazy friend had said about _Operation: G.Y.M.A.G.W._ every _five_ times that she's explained the plan to me– but found myself drawing some blinks.

" _Ugh_ … Why do I have to be such an airhead still?!" I moaned, covering my face with my hands in exasperation as I kicked myself internally for my lackluster memory.

 _I should've recorded her stupid explanation on my damn phone before we got here! Stupid, stupid!_

Tempted to just throw myself onto his bed and fall asleep till he gets back, I let out a puff of air in the form of a growl when an idea struck me.

 _My phone!_

I reached into my skirt pocket for my phone and unlocked it to text my menace of a friend in hopes that she'd explain this 'brilliant' idea of hers.

 **Mina what wuz da plan again?**

I pressed 'send' and waited for her response with baited breath. Anxiety building, I started to pace back and forth with my eyes firmly glued to my phone.

 _Why hasn't she answered yet?! Where the hell is she?!_

With a pout on my face, I sent her another text: **Where da fuck r u?! ):** **:/**

Waited a few more minutes and still _nothing_ from the evil menace!

 _I'm going to get her later next time I see her ass!_

Fingers darting across my phone screen in the form of angry taps, I started to text my sleazy friend again.

 **Mina I swear dat if u don't answer ur fone I'm gonna come over there & mess up ur time w/ yat**

I didn't get a chance to finish that angry 'threat' of mine because of the sound of voices outside the door, followed by the sound of the door unlocking.

 _Oh shit!_

I was _so_ tempted to just stand there like a deer in headlights, but my lackluster reflexes kicked in and I ended up sprinting to the bathroom instead before the door fully opened. Tucking myself snuggly behind the bathroom door, I listened in on the ongoing conversation in the other room to see if I were caught.

"Seiya, why don't you meet up with that super hot model who was eyeing you at your interview earlier? She looked totally interested in you!" I heard Osamu-san blabbing away. My eyes didn't even bother not rolling at the audacity of this man still trying to play matchmaker with Seiya's life, even though I found myself waiting with baited breath for Seiya's response to his inquiry.

"Because I don't have any interest in her or any other female who's had eyes on me for past few weeks. I'm perfectly happy with Odango, " he snapped at his manager. I could imagine those eyes of his glaring down at the other man, daring him to say anything more.

"But, Seiya-san, surely you'd want someone a little more … "

 _Adequate …_

I could feel myself becoming slightly crestfallen at hearing that about me, but I knew that it was true. I'm nothing particularly special compared to the other girls that Seiya's done had in the past. I never will be worthy enough to be compared to any of them. I'm just plain old me.

 _I shouldn't have come here …_

I wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment; to runaway somewhere faraway so that I wouldn't have to deal with the constant reminder that I'd _never_ be good enough for Seiya.

Sinking to the floor, I brought knees up to my chest and rested my head on top of them. My eyes fluttered closed to choke back the dam of tears that wanted to drench my cheeks. My heart shattered into miniature fragments. I nearly allowed myself to drown in my sorrow, until Seiya's voice cut through the air in the form of a bellow.

"She _is_ perfect for me; flaws and all. It doesn't matter to me that she isn't a super model, an actress, or even a fellow singer – I'd still love Odango till the day comes that I die, so don't you dare try to invalidate my feelings for her!"

"B-but, Seiya-san, it isn't good for business that you be paired with a -, " stammered Osamu-san in return, but the sound of the door opening and a thud soon cut him off.

"I don't care. I'm very much happy with her and there's nothing that anybody can do about it, " Seiya's voice paused for a moment before he resumed his rant. "I'll quit the _Three Lights_ if this continues because I refuse to live a lie for the sake of my career. Now, go fuck yourself!"

The sound of the door slamming soon followed, before Osamu-san could even get a word in.

My stomach did all sorts of flips at what I just heard Seiya said. My heart swelling with pure love and admiration for my lover, even though my mind was still swirling with doubts of my competence to be _his_ love.

Minutes ticked by as they were hours, until Seiya's footsteps echoed within the bathroom. The sound of the bathtub starting to fill and his clothes dropping to the floor met my ears.

I forced myself to stand back up as silently as I could without giving away where I was. My teeth gnawed at my bottom lip. I debated with myself about waiting until he was done with his bath to surprise him, or to simply join him and surprise him like that. My butterflies within my stomach refused to settle as I turned several ideas over within my mind as to how to surprise my lover when …

"Are you going to stand right there all night, or are you going you join me, Odango?" he teased from the other side of the door. A groan soon was heard from him after the sound of water shifting within the tub filled the room.

A flush found itself on my cheeks as I pushed aside the bathroom door. My heart beating as if I had ran a marathon before now. I waved at him shyly, my eyes not looking away from the cute soap dispenser at the sink.

"You're not going to speak to me now? I thought that you came up here to surprise me, " he hummed in mock disappointment, causing me to finally meet his gaze.

I replied, "I did, but …" I found myself becoming interested in the equally cute toe ring on my left pinky toe.

"But what, Odango?"

The concern in his voice was enough to snap me out of my timid behavior. I cleared my throat and answered with a slight frown on my face, "How did you know that I was hear?"

The corner of his lips instantly tugged up into his trademark smirk as he used one of his hands to act as if he was whiffing at something. "Your scent is everywhere in my room, Odango. You're the only woman I know who always smells like strawberry shortcake and potpourri, even when you're wearing perfume, " he explained, his eyes twinkling with barely concealed glee at his observation.

I flushed even harder, cursing at myself for not using Minako-chan's peaches and cream body oil.

He leaned back against the tub, an eyebrow raised at me as his eyes skimmed my petite form clad in a jean mini-skirt and a magenta turtle-necked sweater with short sleeves. "Anyway, aren't you going to join me, or are you still feeling bad about weeks ago?" he chirped, his eyes already giving away that he knows the answer to his question.

Sputtering, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Anou … Yes, I am …" I admitted with a blush still on my cheeks.

He let out a sigh, "Odango, I've already told you that it wasn't a big deal. I knew that you had a bit too much to drink. I shouldn't have tried to rush you into doing that and -."

"But it was my decision to allow you to make love to me that night, Seiya! Yet, I fell asleep on you just as we were about to finally do it together andI threw up on you the following morning for crying out loud! How can you not be disgusted with me after all of that?!" I shrieked, my earlier doubts hitting me tenfold. I turned away from him and stormed out of the bathroom to head for the bedroom closet.

"Oi, what are you doing?" he called from behind me, nearly causing me to jump if I wasn't so dead-set on grabbing my stuff.

"Going home – I shouldn't have come here. This was stupid! I'm not good enough for you, I'll never be good enough for you! Why do I keep dreaming of being the one for you anyway? You can have a sexy lingerie model warming your bed compared to ditzy old me!" I sobbed and made a move to wretch the closet door open, but Seiya placed himself in the way.

"Move, Seiya!" I shoved at his drenched chest, trying to ignore the sensation that coursed through me at touching his bare skin.

"No …" he stated, his eyes narrowed and never straying away from mine as he stood firmly in front of the closet.

"Move, Seiya. You know that I'm right, so move!" I shoved at him again.

"No."

"Are you freaking deaf? Would you move already? This is for the best for us both! Just move out of the way and everything shall be set right, just as Osamu-san and everyone else has said!" I screamed at him, moving to shove him but found his hands clasped around my wrists in a firm grip.

"No way, Odango. I'm not letting you go after years of trying to make amends with you because of my past. I love you and only you. I don't want no airheaded model, who counts her calories. I want _you, "_ he deadpanned, ignoring my struggles.

"Let … me … go!"

"I said 'no', Odango. We're going to work this out right here and right now just as we've agreed on weeks ago. We are not going to allow a few bumps on the road destroy what we have together. You love me and I love you -."

"But love won't always be enough!" I managed out between sobs and allowed myself to be pulled against his chest without any more struggling. "You'll get bored of me and leave me sooner or later. I'm only holding you back!"

I felt his chest move up and down as he let out a sigh.

"Oh, Odango …"

I nearly let out a screech when he lifted me up right into his arms and proceeded to carry me over to the bed. After he sat me down at the edge of the bed, I stared at him as if he had said that he were an alien. My body betraying how I actually felt by the tingles still coursing through it from being near him seconds ago. It increased by a thousand when he took my hands into his to bring it up to his torso.

"You have my heart, Odango. Always have, always will. That is what's so special about you compared to any other woman I've been with. You don't care that I'm a singer, that I'm good-looking, or even about my money. You love me for me, even if I have a past. You accept me as Seiya Kou the man, not the singer, the actor, or the lover. You've always been a light in my light, even when we first met. You'll always be the special lady in my life. Fuck what anybody else says!" he said, his eyes reflecting the depth of his soul throughout his speech.

I had to hold in a giggle at the last part of his speech because of how critical this moment is for us. "Are you serious?" I asked, my eyes never straying from his to catch how genuine his next few words are.

"As a heart attack. I'm also serious about quitting my career for you if it means being able to openly love you without putting you in danger 'cause of it, " he declared, his gaze not withering one bit.

My heart clenched at this, feeling fear and warmth for this man before me.

 _I can't believe that he's willing to do that for me!_

Seiya took the time to kiss the tips of my fingers. "Because you're worth any sacrifice, especially if it means you having a smile on your face instead of tears. I'll gladly hang my guitar for you."

I shook my head and cupped his face within my hands. "But I'd never ask that of you, Seiya, and you know it. I love your singing as much as you love doing it. It's part of you as much as drawing is for me. I could never ask you to turn your back on your passion, even if it were for me, " I whispered and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I know, but know that I would in a heartbeat even if you don't agree with it because your happiness comes first, " he shot back at me, pecking my lips.

I placed my palms upon his pecs to give him a slight shove away from me. I smiled up at his confused expression and trailed my hands down his front to the towel wrapped around his waist.

"But I know how to repay you … " I drawled, leaning forward to kiss his abs.

"Odango …" he breathed shakily after realizing my intentions when my hands started to tug at his towel, "We don't have to do this. We can wait a bit longer if you want to. You don't have to do this for me."

I placed a kiss along the 'V' trail that lead to his beautiful manhood. "But I want to, Seiya. This isn't only for you, it's for me as well, " I purred, brushing my lips and tongue across his nipples as my hands gave a tug to his towel.

His breathing became heavier when I grasped him with my left hand, trailing my thumb across the tip of his hardening cock. "Odango … " he groaned, his hands wove themselves within my hair in pleasure.

I could feel my pride swell immensely when he almost came undone by the combination of my right hand fondling at his scrotum while my left one continued stroking up his shaft.

Kissing him on both his pelvic bones, I soon replaced my thumb with my lips to caress and lick over the tip of his swollen manhood. A smirk tugged itself at my lips after I finally took him inside my mouth with a moan.

" _Fuck … Odango …"_

My tongue twisted and turned around his leaking head. The taste of his pre-cum coated the inside of my mouth.

Minutes passed like this as Seiya's lithe form started to quiver beneath my touch. His grip on my hair began to tighten, signifying the impending climax that his body was about to experience.

I pulled away from his dick to trail my tongue and teeth along his shaft to drive him more insane. His response to my actions had my womanly pride hitting a new level at how I was able to make a man like Seiya come undone with only a few strokes. A giggle sounded from deep within my throat at this.

I moved my mouth down to close around one of his balls when I found myself shoved firmly onto the bed. I tried to crane my neck up to protest about how he didn't allow me to finish pleasuring him, but his lips claimed mine in a passionate kiss that had my heart on the verge of stopping.

My hands tangled themselves within his dark strands. My back arched off the bed when his fingers twisted at my nipples a little. A mew escaped from my lips after we've parted from each other.

"Why didn't you let me finish? I was trying to make you feel good!" I managed out between breathless kisses. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they glided across his back, feeling the rippling muscles beneath his skin.

Seiya pulled away from me to gaze into my eyes. "I know, but tonight isn't about me, " he paused to kiss me on my neck, "Tonight is all about you and your pleasure, Odango."

"But, Seiya -."

"No 'but's, Odango. My only concern is making _you_ feel like the goddess that you are, which is slightly impossible right now because … " a sly grin stretched itself across his face as his hands moved down to the hem of my shirt, "You're the only one with clothes on right now and that is not how love making works, though I could try my hand at making you come undone without taking any of your clothes off but that'd be unfair to me."

He coaxed me to sit up, his expression softening as he started to slowly inch my sweater up. "Are you sure about all of this?" Seiya asked one more time, his eyes searching mine for any second thoughts. "We can forget all about this and just soak in the bath still."

My heart melted at his consideration for me. My hands reached down to his to help him ease my shirt up and over my head.

"I'm as sure about this as you are about being committed to me, " I smiled up at him and placed his hands atop my breasts, giving them a squeeze. "We've waited too long already, Seiya …"

"We have … " he breathed, his eyes darkened with hunger.

I reached a hand up to cup his cheek, bringing him close to me again. "All night to make up for lost time …. " Brushing my lips against his, I tangled my hands within his silky strands. "Make love to me … make me see stars …"

I pressed my lips fully against his, feeling his body relax in surrender as his hands moved around to the clasp on my bra.

His tongue swabbed at my bottom lip, demanding entry.

I opened my mouth with a gasp, my tongue meeting with his in a carnal dance.

Hearing the sound of my bra coming undone, I raised my arms to allow Seiya to pry it off my body.

Shivers ran down my spine. The hairs at the nape of my neck stood on edge as his lips drifted from mine to trail down my neck.

Heat collected deep down in my lower region as his hands fondled my breasts, his fingers tweaking at my nipples.

"Umm … Seiya … " I gasped when he started to suckle on a very sensitive spot on my neck. My hands moved from his hair to reach for my skirt to ease it off.

 _I feel so hot! Ooh … I hate that he still remembered that spot on my neck! I could just ki-._

" _Oh!"_ I gasped even louder when his mouth made it to my breasts, alternating between the two.

My lover smirked up at me. His midnight blue eyes twinkling with glee and love for me as his hands replaced mine in the task of undoing my skirt.

He lifted his head away from my breasts after trailing a few kisses down the valley of them. A wicked look was clear on his face when the sound of my skirt being unzipped reached my ears. His lips pecked at mine, then moved onto placing kisses down my abdomen as he eased my skirt off of my hips.

Seiya's lips trailed over to my hips, delivering sweet kisses that had the shivers coursing through my body tenfold.

His eyes darkened to pitch blackness when his face neared my covered mound. He placed a kiss on top of it, making me buck into his touch.

He flashed me that irritating (at least right now) smirk of his, then started to nibble and kiss on my inner thighs.

 _I hate him sometimes!_

His fingers hooked onto the corners of my lace panties, tugging them down. He glanced up at me after discarding them somewhere in the room. Droplets of water pattered onto my thighs from his dark locks.

"What are you waiting for?" I huffed at him, wanting so badly to smack the smirking out of him.

Seiya shrugged. "Nothing. I just admiring the magnificent view that I have here between your thighs. "

I wasn't sure whether or not to be flattered by that statement, but I soon forgot about it when his lips met my nether region again. My hands fisted the blankets beneath me as my legs quivered from Seiya's touch.

The cheeky man between my legs let out a chuckle at my reaction. His right hand soothing my thigh as his tongue danced across my swollen lips.

My grip tightened on the blankets, my back arching off the bed. I nearly clamped my thighs around his neck when his mouth wrapped around my clit that had me crying out loud, but he held me firmly in place.

" _Oh! SEIYA! AH!"_

I moved my hand away from the blanket to tangle it within Seiya's hair, trying in vain to lead him exactly where I wanted him.

"Umm … higher … ahh …" I gasped, feeling the heat within me increasing to the point that I just might combust from too much pleasure.

A chuckle was heard from between my thighs as the enticing sensation stopped for a moment. "Ummm, but I want to take my time … " he breathed, pausing to suckle on one of my lips for a second, "Tonight's about you and worshipping you, not reaching the finish line early …" Then he resumed his previous act of torture.

My nails were surely digging into his scalp at this point from the delicious sensations coursing through my body. I was seeing nothing but white as he made sweet love to my womanhood with his mouth in the form of song lyrics/poetry.

 _I'm not sure that I can hold on any longer!_

I could feel my climax peaking, my movements becoming more desperate as this sweet torture continued. My free hand moved down to cup one of my breasts, kneading at its pink tip to help me inch closer to my euphoria.

"Seiya … umm … so _close!"_ My head lolled back and forth, my body writhing in ecstasy at how Seiya was making it _sing_ with his tender, passionate touches.

 _He is so … oh -._

"- _ **GOD**_ _!"_ I cried after he plunged his tongue into my pussy. My sight became white and filled with stars as my world came crashing down from my climax. I felt as if I could fly from the intensity of it. I could feel Seiya lapping at my nether region, drinking all of me in.

Minutes passed after my climax. The tremors coursing throughout my body steadying to a slight tremble.

A hum sounded from me as Seiya kissed my thighs and my lower lips tenderly, then climbed up onto the bed to kiss me.

"Ummm … you taste divine … " he breathed into my mouth amidst our kiss. His fingers stroked at my lower lips, effectively drenching them in my wetness.

I kissed his neck, then nibbled at his earlobe with a moan. "I love you …"

He placed a kiss on my forehead, still stroking at me. "I know that you do, " my lover hummed, moving to place kisses on my neck and collarbone, "I love you too."

Seiya scattered more kisses and nips to my neck and shoulders before pausing for a moment to look into my eyes. "But tell me what you want next and I shall grant it."

I stared back at him, my heart fluttering like a caged butterfly. "Like what?"

He kissed the corner of his mouth and caressed my back with his free hand. "Anything that you wish me to do, " he whispered, brushing his lips against mine. "I can just go back into your legs and make you feel good again … Tell me what you want."

 _What I want? Hmm … that's hard to choose because there's so much that I want him to do to me! Like …_

Cupping his face between my hands, I kissed him heatedly. "I want you to do this …" I purred, taking the one hand in between my legs and guided it up and down along my lips with a moan.

"… And I want you to do this … " I eased his face down to my neglected breasts, nearly bucking him off the bed when his mouth wrapped around one of my nubs.

"Yes … just like that … Sei … ummm …" I combed my hair through his dark locks, still feeling the remaining dampness to them from his earlier bath. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I allowed myself to get lost in the sensations making my body sing.

 _He is just too … oohhh … his mouth … and his fingers! Umm … Goddamn this ma-!_

Then knocking came on his door, breaking me out of my pleasure-induced trance.

I opened my eyes to peer over at the door as the knocking continued. Panic shot through me at that moment at this new occurrence. I glanced down at Seiya, who seemed content with focusing on my pleasure instead of who may be behind the door.

"Seiya, there's some … _oh!"_ I trailed off in a loud gasp after he thrust two fingers inside of me, his thumb caressing over my clit in tantalizing circles. My head lolling back against the pillows as I got swept away by Seiya's touch again.

 _Hmmm …. I can't possibly leave this … it's too good to leave … I can't -._

"Seiya-san! I need you to do a favor for me!"

… _the hell?!_

My eyes opened in horror at hearing Osamu-san's voice from the other side of the door. Panic came back tenfold for me as I shoved Seiya off of me to wrap myself up inside the intricate blanket. I could have sworn that I heard him growl and swear obscenities towards his manager, but I could only make out his profile from my make-shift cocoon.

Silky sheets wrapped around his waist to cover himself up, Seiya stormed over to the annoying rapping on the door to do who-knows-what to our unwanted guest.

Hearing the door open, Osamu-san's voice sounded with a mixture of glee and irritation, "Ah, Seiya-san! You finally answered the door! I'd like for you to meet -."

"Not to be rude or anything, but I'm a little bit busy so would you please fuck off?" I heard Seiya bark at his manager, wanting so badly to giggle at his not-so-subtle way of dismissing the man.

"But, Seiya-san, I want you to -, " then there was a pause as the sound of sniffing was heard. "Is that _sex_ that I smell on you?"

"Yes, yes it is, so have a nice night and fuck off!" were Seiya's parting words before he slammed the door in Osamu-san's face for the second time today.

"Seiya-san!"

I giggled as Seiya made his way back over to the bed. "I don't think he's happy with you right now, " I teased, moving out of my cocoon to reach for him.

He snorted with a smirk, "As if I give a damn. I already have a beautiful angel in my bed right now. " His words made my insides tingle with warmth as he kissed me for the umpteenth time today. He reached over to his bedside for his phone, taking a few seconds to turn on some music on his phone.

I flushed beneath the gentle smile he sent me afterwards. My heart fluttered to life, along with the resurrection of butterflies inside my tummy during this evening.

 _What have I ever done to deserve him?_

"Hmmm … you should really ask yourself exactly 'what has Seiya done to deserve _me_ , even though he's such a cool, suave, sexy man?'" he joked half-heartedly as if he had read my mind.

 _I swear that he can sometimes!_

Without breaking our intense stare-off, he climbed back on top of me. His left hand came up to stroke at my cheek. "Are you still sure about giving all of yourself to me tonight? We can wait until I'm off tour and not in a hotel room with no - , " he rambled on, only to be silenced by a sweet kiss from me that had us melting against each other before I broke us apart.

"I'm as sure as I was years ago, " I breathed, feeling breathless at what was about to happen that'll seal our union together once and for all. My hands reached up to caress at his cheeks with the tenderness of a baby's touch.

My lover grasped onto one of my hands, kissing the tips of my fingers. He reached back over to his bedside and into his drawer for a condom when a look of horror manifested itself onto his face. A flush soon joined his expression as he rifled around some more through the drawer for a condom.

Minutes ticked by before he gave up his search with a loud curse. "Goddamnit! Why didn't I buy any this time?! _Ugh!"_ he groaned, smacking himself on his forehead.

I smirked and shoved at him. "Let me up …" I cooed, ignoring the bewildered look he gave me as I slid from beneath him to go over to my purse. Trying to hold in my cool, I reached inside my bag and brought out a couple of condoms.

His eyes widened to saucers at this revelation, making me swell with pride at catching him off-guard once again with my actions today.

 _Maybe I should make this into a habit!_

Then, of course, his shock didn't last much longer than a few seconds before he was became to his oh-so-charming self again. Propping himself up, his smirk returned at 100-Watts that had me tempted to just bat at his head with one of the pillows.

"I see that you've planned this whole thing out, Odango. I'm impressed!" he rasped teasingly, eyebrow arched.

I scoffed and threw the condoms at him. "You're such a jerk sometimes! I ought to get redressed right now!" I sniffed, nose turned up as I crawled back onto the bed.

His husky laugh echoed beside my ear as the bed shifted from him moving closer to me. "But you know that I'm _your_ jerk and you _love_ me, " he pointed out in a rasp, nibbling at my ear. "And that you don't really want me to stop, or you would've left by now."

I snorted, "You're so full of yourself!" I could feel myself melting into his touch as he started to trail kisses down my neck and to my collarbone. My body quivered beneath his lips in spite of my attempt at being 'agitated' by him.

 _Why does he touch have to feel so good?!_

'Reluctantly' turning my face towards his smirking one, I claimed his lips with mine and pushed him onto his back. "I hate you, you know, " I giggled, placing my hands on his chest.

He gave me a wolfish grin. "I love you more, " he said, then his face became firm with a hint of tenderness. "Now, for us to make love … that is if you still want to."

I pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth, taking some time to unwrap one of the condoms. "I'm still sure about this, " I assured him and gave his hardness a few jerks before rolling the rubber over it.

A groan fled from his lips at the feeling of my hands ghosting over his dick. His body quivered beneath my touch for a moment before he took the time to gaze into my eyes once more.

"Shall I take the lead?" he prompted, awaiting my response with sincere patience.

 _How thoughtful of him …_

Shaking my head, I grasped onto his shaft. "No, I can do this, " I reassured him and lined him up to my entrance.

His hands came up to relax on my hips, lending me silent support as I lowered myself onto him. His thumbs caresses mini circles on my hips.

 _Remember what the girls had told you about this … relax and don't tense up … relax …_ _ **RE-LAX**_ _…_

I silently continued with my mantra of 'relax' as I took more of Seiya's length inside of me. My hands found themselves on top of his shoulders, my nails digging into them at the slight discomfort coursing throughout my body.

 _He is so_ _ **big**_ _! Oh my -._

"… _God!"_ I gasped after finally taking all of him inside of me. My body slowly readjusted to the new intrusion, my face most likely scrunched up in slight discomfort at this new turn of events.

"Am I hurting you? Maybe we should stop. I shouldn't have allowed you to -, " my lover rambled on worriedly, his eyes shimmering with genuine concern and shame at the possibility of hurting me.

 _Poor thing …_

Detaching my nails from his shoulders (I didn't even realize that I've dug them in till now), I smiled down at him. "I'm okay, Seiya, " I cooed to him, kissing his lips before I rolled my hips against his. "Now, you can move."

He eyed me with uncertainty for a moment to determine whether or not I was giving him false security. After a brief pause, his face softened as his hands started to ease me up and down in careful strokes.

Rolling my hips against his, I established the rhythm between us and could feel my inner muscles adjusting effectively to Seiya's cock. " _Oh_ … Seiya … "

"You feel so good, Odango … so _tight_ …" he gasped, still keeping up with our passionate, erotic dance.

I lowered my head to rain kisses onto his chest, swiveling my hips around mid-rock to add to our 'song'. Pleasure eased itself into my body to replace the earlier discomfort from this new angle.

"Hmm … I love this … I love you … _oh …_ so deep … " I panted against his chest after increasing the pace. I could feel my body quivering at the impending rise of heat flowing through it; euphoria only a few strokes away to falling over the edge once again tonight.

He guided my face up to his, his mouth meeting with mine to perform a dance with our tongues as well. "I love you too, " he murmured into my mouth, one of his hands tousling my hair.

My hands came up to cup his face between them. My body burned with need as it slowly eased off the edge from the delicious friction caused by the sensuous movements between it and Seiya's.

"I don't … I love … _Sei_ …"

"I know … I'm … _umm!"_

 _This is better than what I dreamt of in high school!_

I continued to bounce on top of my lover, my hips and thighs starting to ache a bit from my movements.

… _But I'm so close … I just need to –_ _ **AH!**_

Seiya, seeming to have read my thoughts somehow, rolled us over and propped himself on his elbows above me. His eyes glistened with renewed determination as he gave a few good-measured pumps, before I found myself falling over the edge.

I probably was screaming bloody murder at the moment, but Seiya's lips soon claimed mine, muffling my cries.

He continued to thrust through my orgasm, his lips never parting from mine as he made love to me. His hands caressed every curve of my body, intensifying the flames burning inside of it.

 _Can we stay like this forever?_

Coming down from my high, I wrapped myself around his body, taking him in deeper. "You are … the best … _ah!"_ I moaned, a gasp soon wrenching itself from my throat after he hit a spot inside of me that I didn't know I had.

He kissed the side of my neck. "I-I know … _oh_ … so good … you're so … _fuck_ … beautiful …"

My heart swelled at his declaration, feeling as if it were on the verge of exploding from my chest. I moved one of my hands from his face to tangle inside his hair, a smile on my face.

"So are you … " I whimpered, trailing kisses down his neck, shoulders, and chest.

Our hands intertwined with each other, our hips still grinding together vehemently.

"Want me to go faster?" he heaved, his forehead meeting with mine, our sweat mixing together. Our bangs, which were already stuck to our foreheads, stuck together in a mixture of jet and gold.

Holding in a giggle at this, I nipped at his bottom lip. "Just a bit and this as well, " I ordered, guiding our conjoined hands down between us. Showing him what I wanted, I cried out after he gave it to me, nearly bucking him off of me.

" _Yes! Oh God! Like that! Hmm …"_ I wept, now using my free hand to trail scratches down his back. Wave after wave of ecstasy struck my body with the promise of another (and probably my final) orgasm tonight.

And from how Seiya was starting to quiver within my arms, his thrusts becoming much more powerful, he was inching towards his own release as well.

Placing kisses beneath his chin and up to his ear, I cooed while clenching my inner muscles around his shaft, "You can let go, Seiya. I've already had my fill at least twice tonight."

He shook his head, placing a tender kiss on the corner of my mouth. "How about we cum together instead?"

' _Together'?_

Locking eyes with him, I allowed myself to get lost in him entirely. Our bodies moving in sync, no longer hearing the music playing from Seiya's phone as we lost ourselves to our love.

Bringing my lips up to his, I whispered against them, "I love you. I truly do."

"I love you too, " was the last thing I heard before we crashed headfirst into our orgasm together.

My mouth was open in a silent scream while Seiya sank his teeth into the side of my neck. Our bodies writhed against each other in rapture, feeling as if we were flying together.

It was minutes (felt more like years) before we both crashed back down. Seiya slid out of me and rolled onto his side to avoid crushing me.

I felt absolutely lightheaded from that last release as I pressed a kiss against his chest where his heart was.

He offered me a loving smile, a twinkle in his eye before he got up and disappeared into the bathroom to discard the condom.

I waited for his return, snuggling against one of the pillows in pure bliss. A dreamy sigh and giggle even fled from my lips as I took in the slight ache between my legs and the smell in the air.

 _We're finally one with each other! We've finally made love!_

More giggles slipped from me at the euphoria bubbling inside of me. I brought the pillow closer to my chest, a bright smile on my face as I awaited my lover's return. My eyes were starting to grow heavy, exhaustion from making love finally catching up to me but not before my ears finally registered the sound of my cell phone vibrating from its place on the floor.

Forcing my achingly sated body to get up, I moved off the bed and scrambled around on the floor to find my missing skirt where my cursed phone was. Fingers meeting with jean material, I dug up my phone and instantly opened my messages after seeing so many text messages in my notifications.

 **Mako-chan:** **Did u do it?**

 **Rei-chan:** **Please say that you guys did it!**

 **Ami-chan:** **How did it feel?**

 **Minako-chan:** **U kno that u luv me now did u & seiya screw? ; )**

 **Mako-chan:** **Did u follow my advice bout bjs?**

 **R** **ei-chan:** **How many orgasms he give u?**

 **Ami-chan:** **U remember to relax?**

 **Minako-chan:** **I bet that he rocked ur socks off! ; )**

I could feel a slight headache, a bit of snicker, and even an eye roll at the amount of similar texts from _all_ the girls.

 _I'd better respond before they all spontaneously combust._

Typing out my reply in a group chat with all of them, I could barely hold in my earlier burst of giddiness about the new depth behind my relationship with Seiya.

 **Operation: G.Y.M.A.G.W has been completed ; ) And yes, he was** _ **very**_ **good ;O)**

Pressing 'Send', I burst into another fit of giggles while waiting for their reaction.

 _They're probably going to through a party or something when we all get back together again! Oh! They are all so cra -!_

"What exactly is _'Operation: G.Y.M.A.G.W'_?" enthused a familiar, baritone voice beside me before a tongue swiped across the shell of my ear.

Letting out a screech, I nearly jumped several feet away from Seiya if it wasn't for his arms wrapping around my waist. "You scared me!" I hollered, smacking at his arm.

My lover sniggered, "Of course I did since you were so absorbed in your phone." Eyes twinkling in amusement, he took the phone from my hand and placed it on the desk.

"So, what exactly is this _'Operation: G.Y.M.A.G.W'_? Does it involve panties?" he coquetted, wagging his eyebrows at me playfully. "And thank you for giving me such a high rating for our first time. I'm glad that I was able to meet all of your needs."

I pouted. "You were reading over my shoulder!" I whined, swatting at him again.

"Hey, you didn't hear me call for you minutes ago, so I came out here to see exactly what you were up to, " he shrugged, acting as if he talking about the weather instead of how he eavesdropped on me. "Now, what is this plan that you guys keep talking about?"

I paled for a moment, trying to find the best words to tell him exactly what _Operation: G.Y.M.A.G.W._ without giving too much away.

 _But you guys promised each other to be much more honesty! There's no time for you to be going against your word already, you freaking chicken!_

My paleness soon turned to full-on blushing from the combination of shame and feeling Seiya's … erm … excitement against my thigh. "Anou … _Operation: G.Y.M.A.G.W_ is a thing that Minako-chan made for all of us, particularly me which means … umm … " I trailed off, feeling myself turning into a tomato.

"Go on … I have all night, " he soothed, rubbing my back but he doubt that he knew how just doing that was making me puddy within his hands again.

 _Curse this man and his touch!_

Trying to not concentrate on the way he was giving me 'encouragement' (more like cruel punishment), I continued my explanation, "Well, it means and I quote Minako-chan when I say this: 'get your man and go wild!'" Then I burrowed my face into his chest, trying to cover up my embarrassment at being caught being involved in one of Minako-chan's schemes.

But all I heard him do was giggle, causing me to look up at him … at least I tried to before I found myself being lifted up into his arms bridal style. "Hey! What's so funny?!" I hissed, a scowl on my face as I tried my best to swat at him.

My lover stopped giggling to smile at me, a sparkle in his eyes that took my breath away. "Because you're so cute, " he admitted, giving me a kiss. "I don't know how I was able to live so many years without you."

I smiled back at him, cupping his face within my hands. "Me neither, but fate brought us back together for this very moment and I don't wish to let this or you go again, " I sighed dreamily and kissed him again.

"Neither do I, " he agreed whole-heartedly, then a evil look replaced his amorous one that made him resemble the Cheshire cat.

 _What the hell is that look for?!_

Terror slowly inching itself into my core in the form of a chill, I started to map ways of escape while being fully dressed again before this man does whatever wicked thing he had in mind.

"Umm, Seiya, maybe we should go back to the bed and go to sleep? You know that I like to be spoon, " I offered weakly, trying and falling at staying calm.

"Oh, but I have _much_ better in mind since you've told me about your little plan!" he howled, a devilish glint in his eye now as he started to walk with me still in his eyes.

"And what exactly is that?" I squeaked, knowing that I'm already doomed to whatever awaits me.

"We're going to get inside the nice, _relaxing_ bath that I drew for us a few minutes ago and I'm going to make love to you some more!" he proclaimed proudly, running like a madman into the bathroom.

"But, Seiya, what about – _**AH**_ _!"_ my vision was soon filled with soap and bubbles as he dump me into the bathtub. Sputtering, I shot my head up and glared at him.

He smirked at me, easing himself into the bath and wrapped his arms around me. "You know that you love me as much as I love you, " he teased and kissed my cheek, stroking my back.

In spite of how much I wanted to be angry at him, I couldn't help but crack a smile at his antics and kissed him. "I do love you; very much …"

His mischievous expression melted away to his affectionate one from earlier, drawing me onto his lap to give me another kiss. "I know and I love you even more, " he pressed another kiss to my lips, moving to lather my skin with soap, "We don't have to make love again anytime soon since we're both tired."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, but I thought that you could go all night long just as your former lovers said that you could!" I poked fun at him, earning a mock pout and a splash of water from him.

"I can, but not tonight. Tonight is much more different because it's all about you and you're exhausted and sore from earlier, so we can relax in this bath and go to sleep afterwards, " Seiya said, planting kisses alongside my neck.

My heart melted at his words to the point that I wasn't sure that I ever want it to be whole anymore because I've finally found my home and home was where …

… _where the heart always is …_

"… And it'll always be with you and only you …" I swore under my breath, turning around to straddle Seiya's waist. Placing a hand against his cheek, my lips met with his as I allowed myself to melt into the love of my life's arms.

 _It'll always be you …_


End file.
